Thoughts in the dark hours
by Idolworshipper
Summary: First ever fanfic. What goes through Ranger's head as he watches his Babe sleep? And is she really sleeping? Probably OOC. Please R&R thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Usual disclaimer applies, I know this is JE's sandbox, I hope she doesn't find out I'm playing in it.

First and probably last attempt if it's as bad as I think it is.

Ranger's POV

Home

When did this unlovely city become that? It was once just a place to hang my proverbial hat.

It doesn't seem that long ago that I had decided to let Tank run Trenton and take off for the sunnier climes of Miami. Geography didn't matter, only my ambition to make Rangeman the best at what it does mattered to me.

Then a phone call changed my life. A favour for Connie turns out to have been the best and worst thing that has ever happened to me. It introduced me to a blue eyed, curly haired brunette and I can safely say that my life has never been quite the same since.

She blew into my life with the force of a tornado and leaves the same damage path in her wake. To call her a force of nature is an understatement and I find that I look forward to knowing every twist and turn she makes. I would rather share the eye of her storm than shelter in safety away from her.

At the start I tried to keep my distance emotionally from this amazing woman. She's smart, funny and her smile lights up the whole room. All the people I've worked closely with for the last 10 years have all perfected the blank face and the politic silence. She's never had to and it's a dream to watch the expressions flit across her beautiful face, for someone like me who has been trained to read nuances, it's almost like being able to read her mind. The old cliché says that the eyes are the window to the soul, for her that's true, she has the soul of an angel. She doesn't know her own worth, her mother keeps trying to make her into something she doesn't want to be, she wants to clip her wings, make her the same as she is, finding comfort in uniformity and obscurity. But this one was meant to fly and with me to catch her if she falls, we could ride those highs and lows together. But something keeps me silent, there is a wrinkle in the fabric of my fantasy world. If she is known to be mine, then those that want to hurt me find a vehicle to do so. And I won't put her through that. A life of always looking over her shoulder. It wouldn't be fair and I decide not to tell her how I feel and feed her some line about not doing relationships.

But then something happens and I see her strength and determination and I think, she's no quitter,she's smart and brave and would be able to handle the truth and would take the precautions I feel are necessary for her safety . Then it's all so clear, I make the decision to talk to her and to tell her how I feel and it starts with the dawn.

Tomorrow, always tomorrow is the day when I will declare my intentions towards her and hope that what she feels for me is enough to keep us together for a lifetime. But I know deep in mine that her pure heart belongs to another, one who is also unworthy of her, but he is at least more worthy than I am.

He works on the right side of the law, he keeps the peace, he lives his life in the light whereas my soul is black and cold from what I've seen and what I've done.

I've been away for 8 weeks and I found that I yearned for this place. And by this place I mean the chair in the corner of her bedroom, shrouded in shadow, just being able to watch her sleep. The only thing better would to have her gorgeous naked body curled around mine, safe and warm in the comfort of my arms, my bed and my life. She should never have to struggle and I would willingly take that burden from her, if she would consent to wake every morning in my love and sleep every night in the security I can give her.

Silently I will her to wake and to invite me in and I would show her how I feel in actions, not words, but I tried that once and I screwed it up, in the cold light of day my inner demons won and I sent her back to the other man. I te nearly killed me,hurting her like that and Tank nearly killed me when he found out. He took me down to the gym and we worked out our anger and pain on one another for over an hour before we called it quits and the things he called me, the tone of his voice, killed me all over again. As every word was deserved, every utterance truth.

This woman has turned my life upside down, she's gotten me shot, she's totalled every car I've ever given her, she attracts crazies like no-one else I've ever known, she's damaged my men and my property, she's exhausted my resources trying to extract her from yet another life or death situation she's managed to fall into, but for better or worse, she's my Babe and she's the woman I love.

Speak to me Babe, give me a sign if there's any hope for us. I'll be here waiting in the dark.

Steph's POV

Say what you like about my skills as a Bounty Hunter, there is one thing that I am always sure of. I can tell when Batman is in my bedroom. It's a two part process, first there is that tell tale tingle on the back of my neck and the second is the zing straight to my doodah.

There was part of me that used to wonder why he likes to sit in the dark and watch me, but now I don't care, now I know that the only thing that he is focused on is me and that is enough. He's here and for the first time in 2 months I feel safe.

Even now a war is taking place between my heart and my hormones . My hormones are screaming at me to just throw back the blankets, invite him in and show him in no uncertain terms how I feel about him. My heart however is being the voice of reason and reminding my hormones of the last time he sated them he hurt me, he dismissed me as he would any employee whose usefulness was over.

It's a struggle every time I see him, not to jump his gorgeous body and ride him till my bones melt from the heat.

He gave me a glimpse of what it would be like to be his, I've witnessed first hand the Cuban Sex God in action and I can safely say that very promise he ever made to me was delivered. He threatened to ruin me for all other men and he's done just that.

But I know next to nothing about him. I'm sure that I know more than almost anyone else, but for me that still isn't enough. Do you know I've never seen him laugh, laugh so hard that he couldn't stop or cry or bang his hand off the table in frustration. His control is legendary and it scares me. That blank mask that he wears cuts him off from me completely, that cool stare in those dark eyes sends a shiver through me.

Yet still there is an attraction there, one that makes gravity obsolete when he's around. The man makes me feel like I am floating on air, like the only thing that tethers me to the planet is my desire to be close to him.

He turns up whenever I have a disaster, he rarely lectures or raises his voice to me. He makes sure I'm safe, offers me whatever he thinks I need and goes on with his day. Let me tell you, there are times I only know I'm through it and out the other side when that warm hand lands on my shoulder or I'm pulled into his arms.

If I was his, really his, then there would be a price I'm sure. My life would be prescribed by his rules to keep me safe from whatever dangers he perceives me to be in. Could I live with such restraints on my actions and movements? Would being closer to him, mean a loss of self as it would be with Joe? He's a good man, but what he wants from me is something I'm not sure I'll ever want or maybe that's not the truth, maybe I don't want it with him. Could being Mrs Stephanie Manoso be what I want instead of being Mrs Stephanie Morelli typical Burg wife and mother?

Is that something that Ranger would want? I doubt it, if he doesn't do relationships, then he certainly won't do marriage and children. But sometimes I think about a miniature Ranger with laughing dark eyes and a smile that could light up a city block and my heart melts.

I suspect that Ranger has given me all that he is capable of giving to any woman. He wants me around, that much is certain and he makes all kinds of offers, ones that would up with us both naked, sweaty and sated. But I couldn't be his f**k buddy, I would need more. And I'm frightened to ask for it. Scared that he'll finally say no or that he'll say Yes before I'm ready, before I'm sure that is what I want and either way I may lose what I have of him already and I just can't risk that.

Joe and I split just after he left, another argument about my job, my friends, my life. I told myself that I would use this time to decide which one I really wanted and just go for it. But I talk myself in to and out of each of them a dozen times a day.

So here I am alone in the dark with a man I love and want and I don't know if he feels the same or if I am just a pleasure to be enjoyed while it lasts or a passion that could last till the end of our days.

Doubt I'll ever find out, I don't think he'll ever lower that mask for me.

The inner struggle between heart and hormones goes on. Another night of waiting , wanting and wondering.

Break the silence Ranger, tell me something, anything, your darkest fear, your most precious dream. Anything, I'll be here waiting in the dark


	2. Chapter 2

Usual disclaimer, No money being made, I have nothing to declare except my virus.

Author's Note

Hey all you gorgeous people, I'm completely overwhelmed by the response from you all.

I'd like to thank you for your kind words and all the encouragement you have given me.

I'm not so sure I can take much of the credit for this. I am suffering from chest and sinus infections and I suspect that the various medicines I am taking have conspired to put me into an altered state of consciousness and that my virus actually wrote it.

But for all of you, I will try.

Thanks again

Valzie.


	3. Chapter 3

Usual disclaimer from one woman and her virus.

Waking moments

Steph's POV

It's morning and somehow despite the deep thoughts in the dark hours, I've slept better than I have in a long time. The room seems warmer, safer, I can't describe it any better than that. I know that any moderately gifted child could break in here in a matter of seconds, but I feel strangely protected.

I don't feel a tingle or a zing, so he's melted away with the last of the dark, but I'm sure I can detect a trace of Bulgari and Ranger in the air. Wishful thinking? Maybe. A comforting thought? Most definitely.

He'd hate the thought of being regarded as a guardian angel, maybe he'd prefer the term guardian bad ass, but whatever you call it, he's mine and I'm grateful for him. Maybe I'll tell him that, I can see his face now, that single eyebrow arcing skyward, that almost there, hint of a ghost of a smile and his ever useful, often uttered, answer to almost everything I say - 'Babe'. The most used word in the Ranger vocabulary given meaning only by the tone of his voice and the slightest expression on his gorgeous face.

I regard my washed out blue eyes and way beyond tousled and into truly frightening hair in the bathroom mirror and find to my surprise a slight tilt upwards of my own lips that seems to have been missing for a while.

Today is a Rangeman day and it's been a haven for me recently. After the bust up with Joe and the hysterics of my mother, who has banned me from her sight until I come to my senses and crawl back to him, it's pretty much become my only refuge.

There at least I have peace from her, as her first few attempts to call to harangue me were summarily rebuffed by the Merry Men and she got the message pretty quickly. They look out for me almost as much as Ranger does, although I haven't seen any of them in my bedroom in the middle of the night, that doesn't mean that they weren't there. I'm not sure if that thought creeps me out or not.

Showered and the beast that is my hair somewhat tamed I turn my attention to clothing .Now that's the easy part, wardrobe choice on Rangeman days is pretty much a no-brainer.

Black cargo pants, black stretchy t-shirt, black boots, black jacket and a black baseball cap. All embroidered with the discreet Rangeman logo.

My mini Ranger look Lula calls it,but just wearing his uniform made me feel closer to him while he wasn't here. But now he's back and I have to decide what to do about it.

I'm still thinking it over when I reach the Rangeman garage in my latest beat up POS car.

But at least it ain't Big Blue, right?

Even if I didn't know he was back, I would know he was back from the change in the atmosphere of the place. There's a buzz that's only apparent when he's around. I wave to the guys in the control room and enter my own little cubicle and find a Tasty Pastry bag containing a Boston crème do-nut and a still hot mocha latte. I look around to see who's watching me to get an inkling of who left them, but the men all seem to have their head's down and are working hard. Curious.

The muted buzz of the room falls silent and I know even without the tingle that my guardian bad ass has left his office and is stalking the floor.

I pretend to be riveted by the search I'm running and will my suddenly racing heart to slow as he has to be able to hear it rattling off my ribs.

The smell of Bulgari and Ranger envelops me and I breathe deeply revelling in his delicious aroma, the only thing that beats it is the taste of his skin as I run my tongue down the surprisingly soft skin of those rock hard mocha latte abs and down towards his.... Whoa! Hey! back up there girl. I caught myself before I started to drool, I think. I hope.

"Babe"

I turn my seat to face him checking my chin for drool as I do so. " Ranger, when did you get back?"

"Last night" did I imagine it or was there the slightest hesitation there?

"Good to have you back" I offer , hoping that he can't read my knowledge of his presence in my bedroom last night on my face.

"Did you get my gifts?"

I pick up the empty cup and smile " Thank you, although aren't I supposed to give you a welcome home gift and not the other way round?"

He grins, the full 100 watt wolf grin and my heart rate breaks out of the stratosphere and hits orbit.

"What did you have in mind?"

I can feel the flush rising, it's not embarrassment, it's lust and my hormones momentarily take over my voice box and smother my common sense"You can buy me dinner and we'll see where it goes from there"

"Babe" he purrs, his voice low and if anything the grin is brighter and almost wider than his face.

"I'll pick you up at 7.30"

I'm stunned, first by the sheer audacity of my screaming hormones and then by his agreement.

Judging by the look on his face, mine must be a study in stupefied amazement.

"It's just dinner, I'm not kidnapping you"

"I'll pack a bag, just in case" Damn it, woman shut the hell up, you're just getting in deeper.

He laughed, deep and rich and it feels like warm silk slipping over my skin. "You never disappoint"

I keep my mouth tightly shut, stopping myself from answering. With a very slight shake of his head, the smile still apparent on his face, he's gone, back into his office and I lower my burning face to desk level and rest my forehead on the edge. What have I done? My hormones are doing a victory dance, my heart rate shows no sign of slowing and my heart is warning of more pain and misery to come.

The afternoon passes in fits and starts, as it does when both dread and anticipation are at work. Five minutes seemed like an hour and then the next hour goes past without me realising it. I've spent a lot of time mentally searching my wardrobe for the perfect outfit and not so much doing searches for Rangeman. But it's finally home time and I'm already a nervous wreck. Maybe the ritual of getting ready will help calm me.

Waiting for the elevator, which for once seems to be taking an age to arrive I'm still mulling it over. I have neither the time nor the money to go off to the Mall to shop for an outfit. So that only leaves what I have in my closet. There's not a great deal and there's nothing that he hasn't already seen.

Finally the car arrives and I find that in my deep musings I've been ignoring Ella.

"Stephanie are you all right dear?" she's the Rangeman Mom figure and I just wish I could persuade her to adopt me.

"Ella Sorry. I have a date tonight and I can't figure out what to wear" she's a woman, she'll understand.

Her eyes sparkle mischievously " I know, I have my orders and I've come for you"

"Orders?" I sound suspicious

She laughs "Orders" she repeats as the elevator stops and she ushers me out "Please come with me"

"Ella?" I nervously tuck a curl behind my ear.

"Trust me, when we are done with you, you'll knock his socks off"

"We?"

"Stephanie honey, the one word answers are scaring me. You look like him and now you are starting to sound like him"

"Sorry , I'm just a bit surprised, that's all"

Her warm hand landed on my arm and we stopped just outside the door to her apartment. "I was given the afternoon off . My orders were to get you an outfit for tonight. I have asked Lindy, a friend of mine to come and help with the finishing touches"

"He organised all this for me?" another stupefied expression, he seems to be causing them today.

"Don't ever doubt that you are important to him" she took hold of my hand.

"Just not important enough" I added, unable to keep the slight tinge of pain out of my voice.

"Tonight may be the start, just don't give up on him" she squeezed my hand. " Come on let's make you gorgeous"

She's true to her word, I hardly recognise this elegant creature staring back at me. The dress isn't one that I would have chosen, but I'm wise enough to admit that Ella knows what suits me better than I do. It's gunmetal grey silk, but that's isn't doing it justice, it's not matt, it's iridescent and it shimmers seductively when I move. It's sleeveless and has a Chinese style collar, but the there is a deep V at the front which gives a hint of cleavage. It skims my body like it was made just for me and it finishes just below my knees, but there are slits in the sides almost to the tops of my lace hold ups. On my feet are the most amazing shoes which match the dress perfectly with a delicate looking 3 inch heel. My hair and make up are just amazing. Lindy, Ella's friend has tamed the beast , most of it is caught up in silver combs, which are studded with seed pearls the same shade as the dress with random looking, but carefully chosen curls framing a face whose make up is so delicate that it makes 'barely there ' look overdone. I don't know how she did it, but my earrings and pendant have stones that are almost the same colour as my eyes. The exquisite beaded evening purse and wrap complete the outfit. And I face my reflection in Ella's full length mirror I can see in the eyes of the two women that are standing just behind me just how astounding I look.

Ella's phone breaks the silence and she turns away to answer it. " Yes, she's ready" a pause and then she turns round and smiles at me " No, you come and get her"

Another pause and her eyes sparkle with impish amusement "It's either that or I send her to the control room and you can pick her up there"

A grin broke out on her face "No and I don't care what else you threaten me with, you will come and collect her"

Another pause and she bit her bottom lip to stop from laughing "It was nice talking to you Ranger, see you soon" she snapped her phone shut and burst out laughing. "He's on his way"

"I guessed" the butterflies in my stomach have suddenly become hornets.

"I do hope you make it out to dinner" Ella added ." You need to be seen in that dress by more than just Carlos"

"Thank you, I didn't know I could look this good, maybe he'll think me more worthy now" Oh hell that just slipped out.

Ella's expression turned serious "You're worthy, you're the best thing that's ever happened to that man and one day soon he'll realise it. He'd better"

"That sounds like a threat"

"Yes honey, maybe it is"

The gentlest knock came to the door and Ella hurried to answer it. I turned away to collect my purse and Lindy settled the soft wrap over my shoulders. "Good luck" she whispered and squeezed my hand and I turned to face him.

Author's note. Sorry it's taken so long to post, but there's been a lot going on here and most of it isn't good. I hope it was worth the wait.

I'm also sorry to stop there, but since this was supposed to be a one shot, I haven't really worked out any coherent sort of storyline. Hopefully I'll have more time to work on it from now on. Thank you. Valzie.


	4. Chapter 4

Usual disclaimer, from the virus this time, as we've realised it's the one with the talent.

_The gentlest knock came to the door and Ella hurried to answer it. I turned away to collect my purse and Lindy settled the soft wrap over my shoulders. "Good luck" she whispered and squeezed my hand as I turned to face him._

Chapter 3

Rangers POV

I should be mad at Ella, she's defied me and that can't go unpunished. Though it's not the first time and this will certainly not be the last. She does what she thinks is right even if that means going against my orders, though I won't admit how often she's the one that's right. Despite what I see as her faults, I know I'm fortunate to have her.

Her insistence that I collect Stephanie from her apartment must satisfy some obscure facet of womanly etiquette that I'm not aware of, so with bad grace I give in, but she will pay for it.

Although I'm not vain, I take a moment to check my reflection in the mirror, making sure that I'm presentable enough for my Babe. This is important to both of us.

It's not as if we haven't eaten together before, but this time, it's not work related, it's for the pure pleasure of spending time together.

Her offer stunned me, it's not often that she takes the initiative, but I love it when she does.

Lester calls me the Lord High King of the control freaks, but she is the one with the power and maybe it's about time she found that out. There's something that she needs to know. She's made me an addict and she is my drug of choice. That smile, her laugh, her perfume, her pale skin that looks so good against mine.

Those soft outcries as she came beneath and above me that night were the closest thing to heaven that a man of my dark and dubious past will ever know. I've never known a woman who was so responsive to my every touch; no other has given me such pleasure or left me so replete. Thank the fates that she doesn't speak my native tongue or I'd have to make good on all the promises I whispered as I worshipped her curves.

I'd give what's left of my soul to experience it again and everything I own to have her in my life permanently.

Strange how one person can alter the priorities of a life?

Rangeman was my life, now it's a blue eyed brunette with a penchant for being up to her well shaped ass in trouble.

It's part of who she is and part of why I love her. I've no right to try to change her, that's what the Cop's trying to do and that's why she won't stay with him. I can't afford to make that same mistake and that means that we'll have to find a middle road together.

I would give her the moon on a stick if she asked for it, but she asks me for nothing. She accepts my gifts only reluctantly and gives me more than I have the right to dream of, let alone ask for.

I knock on Ella's door, still amazed by her temerity. I look in her eyes as she opens it and see that she's holding back tears. She grabs my arm and squeezes, hard "Don't screw this up" she whispers.

I nod, unsure quite how to reply to the unexpected and uncharacteristic anger in her voice.

But then she is forgotten as my eyes are drawn to my Babe.

The first things I see are her eyes, luminescent in her beautiful face. She bites her bottom lip in nervousness and it knocks the breath out of me to see that she fears me, if even just a little and I resist the urge to rush over there and take her in my arms to reassure her.

A fragment of a half remembered song comes to me _' Angels with silver wings, shouldn't know suffering'_ and that's what she is, my silver angel in that shimmering dress, Madre de Dios, she's absolutely stunning, the colour warms her skin, the cut does absolutely nothing, thankfully, to disguise her curves, she maybe expertly coiffed and painted, but she's lost nothing of who she is.

She's perfection and the best thing is that she doesn't know it; she won't allow herself to think that she is. I want to be the one who helps her build that fragile self-confidence. To make her believe that she is more than she sees in the mirror, more than the screw up that her mother thinks she is.

I take her in from the tips of her shoes to the top of her curly head, drowning in her beauty and thankful that for tonight at least, she's all mine.

"Babe" her name is a reverent whisper as it leaves my lips and my feet move of their own volition as being this far away from her physically hurts.

A gentle flush covers her cheeks and she swallows hard before trying to find her voice "Do I look all right?"

"Babe" I know I'm a man of few words, but I have to stop repeating her name "Stephanie, you look amazing, may I take you to dinner?" my voice comes out like a purr.

"All of this Ranger, it's too much" she lowers her head and looks down at herself in disbelief.

"Carlos, Stephanie, call me Carlos" I stop just in front of her, letting her fragrance surround me. She smells like night blooming Jasmine, heady and sensuous.

Her eyes fly up to mine and her hesitant smile melts my heart and sends waves of delicious heat farther south. I can't allow myself to kiss her or we'll never leave here. I'll have her upstairs and out of that dress in one minute and I'll be inside her the next. But she deserves much more and this is my chance to prove it.

"Carlos" she repeats in a breathless whisper and I feel it resonate along my spine, spreading throughout my body making every nerve ending tingle with pleasure and I know that I can't ever let her go, no woman has ever meant as much to me as this one and I'd be a fool to let her get away.

I tear my eyes from her and find the room empty, Ella and Lindy have left us alone and I wonder at the thoughtfulness she displays, to me, to the men and to my Babe.

Ella obviously wanted this meeting to take place in privacy, far from the prying eyes of the men and the ubiquitous security cameras and now I understand her behaviour and instead of making her pay, I will have to find some way of showing my gratitude.

I hold out my hand "We should go, you ready?"

She takes in a deep breath and holds out a slightly trembling hand to me. "I'm ready" her voice is low and breathy.

"Though I may have changed my mind about your abduction, I hope your bag is packed" I run my thumb lightly over her knuckles and that small action soothes me.

A wave of confusion passes over her face and then she breaks into a smile. "No, I haven't been home" then a frown mars her face. "Rex" she breathes.

I nod in understanding, take out my phone and dial "Tank, get someone to feed Rex" I flick my eyes to Stephanie "No fetch him and put him in the break room"

"Take it your date may not make it home?" Tank asked his deep voice strangely full of hope.

"Just do it"

"One thing Boss, don't hurt her or I may be forced to hurt you" and I know he means it. If I screw this up again, I will let him.

"Understood"

I snap my phone closed and turn my attention back to Stephanie.

"Thank you" she gives me that smile and my heart leaps in my chest.

"Shall we?"

I settle her in her favourite car, I wasn't going to keep it, until she dropped that little nugget and now I'm reluctant to part with it. Hell, it would be hers if I could just get her to take it, but she won't, at least not yet.

I know she wonders what I think about when I am in my 'zone', but tonight it's all her. The glimpse of stocking top as she moves slightly in her seat , the gentle and subtle waft of her scent and her face as she looks out the windows, obviously wondering where we are going, but not quite brave enough to ask. I know this woman, know her in a way that the length of time spent together isn't enough to explain. In this small space, listening to her hum a song under her breath, it all becomes clear.

I've capitulated; the invincible Ranger has finally been felled, not by an implacable enemy seeking revenge, but by a white girl from Chambersburg, Trenton. All my doubts have been removed, my inner demons silenced, if she will have me, I'm hers. Siempre. Forever. I just have to find the words to tell her.

Steph's POV

Now I thought street Ranger was the hottest thing I'd ever seen until I saw Corporate Ranger. Now I'm in the presence of Carlos, I can barely draw breath. His suit is black of course, beautifully cut as you would expect, but his silk shirt is a deep dark claret, open at the neck. He looks good enough to eat. Literally.

He always looks good, I've seen women walk in to walls when they catch sight of him and I always thought I'd eventually become immune to it, but every time I think I have, he manages to up the ante so I'm left wanting things I have no right to hope for.

It's all I can do not to reach out and grab his arm and beg him to turn the car round, take me back to Haywood and make love to me until I expire from sheer pleasure.

Even if he tears my heart out by the roots when morning comes? He'll give me another of his abrupt and almost silent departures.

No, I'm not quite that far gone as to ignore the stern warning of my heart. Yet.

Concentrate woman; take your mind off the memory of his superbly muscled body and his soft mocha latte skin. How the scars he bears from old battles merely accentuate his perfection instead of detracting from it. The gentleness and patience he displayed, the heady knowledge that my pleasure was paramount to his, those soft voiced endearments in Spanish that he whispered over my skin as he caressed me. The barely audible noises of pleasure that I wrung from him were sweeter than screams of ecstasy from any other. That one night, those few short, dark hours with him has seared itself into my consciousness. I'll never be able to forget, even if I live to be 200, I'll still be able to recall his almost lethal expertise.

I wind my hands into the seatbelt to stop myself from reaching out and hum a little song under my breath, trying to calm down. '_Don't ruin this moment by doing something stupid_ 'I plead with the warring parts of me. Let's just have a quiet, pleasant dinner together, it means nothing to him, he's just humouring me. He gave me enough rope and now he's probably waiting to see if I manage to hang myself with it.

We're here, wherever here is. A squat red brick building in a part of town I've never seen before. The plain glass doors give no indication of what's inside.

"Wait" he tells me as he gets out of the car and for once I decide to obey.

He opens my door and helps me out, bringing my body flush with his.

"Dios, do you know what you're doing to me?" he whispers into my hair, his lips barely skimming my temple. I know exactly what I'm doing to him, the evidence is right there, pressed against my stomach.

Yet he's still in control, he's not the one whose knees make jelly look like concrete. The feel of him against me was all it took to bring me to almost painful arousal, I can feel it in the sudden rush of moisture on the inside of my thighs, the hardness of my nipples as they brush against his chest, in each laboured breath I try to drag into my lungs, every single atom in my body is fully aware of him, the customary zing to my doodah has become an electrical storm and I know it wouldn't take much to bring me to completion. And yet, he's barely touched me.

"I'm fighting the urge to abduct you" his eyes are black with lust.

"Don't fight it" I hiss, I've lost the battle, even if tomorrow brings heartache I can't live another night without him.

"Babe, don't tempt me" his arms surround me, bringing me even closer to him. One hand pressed against the small of my back, the other resting gently between my shoulder blades.

Gathering what's left of my strength, I inhale deeply drawing his scent, Bulgari and Ranger deep into my lungs. "I mean it" my voice sounds strained even to my ears.

"Stephanie?" I can see the hope in his dark eyes.

I close my eyes so that he can't see my fears "I surrender, I can't fight what I feel anymore"

"What do you feel for me?" he asks his eyes strangely intent.

Here it is, the moment, the one that makes or breaks this. "Carlos, I..."

He releases me suddenly, so fast that I fall back into the car, hitting my head as I go down. He lets out an oath and spins, his hand reaching for the gun that I know he has tucked into the waist band of his pants. "Stay here" he orders and I withdraw into the relative safety of the car and he closes the door. I reach down to the floor for my bag, knowing that Ella tucked a small canister of pepper spray in there as I scan the lot for any sign of movement. I get a finger on it and it skitters away and with a curse I look down and as my fingers close around it, the door is thrown open and I'm caught unprepared as a large hand grabs my arm and drags me out.

Another fast release and this time I sprawl my length in the parking lot, the gravel surface digging painfully into my arms and legs causing me to let out a hiss. I watch my evening bag with its useful cargo slipping away from me and along with it my best chance of getting out of this.

A hot, callused hand seizes the back of my neck "Scream for me bitch, bring your lover running to save you" he whispers in a harsh tone as he hauls me to my feet, I'm no lightweight but this guy lifts me as if I weigh nothing. He's still behind me and I try to struggle of out his grip but he's too big, too strong, I'm out at arm's length and I can't connect as his reach is far greater than mine. I won't scream though, I won't give him the satisfaction. His hand starts to close and the pain, oh the pain, I can feel my neck creaking under the pressure, I whimper, unable to keep it inside. "Feisty ain't ya? Been a while since any woman has had the balls to fight back" his voice has dropped to what I suppose he thinks is an erotic purr and I tamp down my shiver of revulsion. I feel the cold steel of a gun barrel parting the curls at the back of my head. "Maybe we'll get some alone time together sweet cheeks what do you say?"

"Adam?" Ranger's voice sounds strangely conversational, as if the fact that this man is about to snap my neck is something that happens to him all the time.

"Carlos, my man, just getting acquainted with your lady, although she's not very friendly" His hold on me loosens to the point where my vertebrae cease making that awful noise and the pain starts to subside a little , but not nearly enough for me to get loose. Adam turns us both and I find myself looking down the barrel of Ranger's gun. I realise that I'm being used as a human shield and as good as Ranger is, he can't do anything until he has me safely out of the way.

"Stephanie?" He sounds unconcerned, but I can see the tension in the set of his shoulders and the creases around his eyes.

"Carlos" I croak letting him know that I am fine, well as fine as I can be with road rash, crushed vertebrae and a gun pressed to my head, that is.

"Your argument is with me, let the lady go"

"No, she's important to you, I think I'd like her to stay "

"She's not important. She's here because I'm paying her to be"

"She's a Ho? " he laughed "She's a step up from your usual, but I suppose as the head of the mighty Rangeman, you can afford better now" he leans forward a little "How much do you charge for your services?"

"More than you can afford" I tell him angrily and he tightens his grip on my neck, forcing my head down, breaking my eye contact with Ranger.

"Adam" I can hear the anger in Ranger's voice "Don't damage her, I plan on getting my money's worth later on"

He laughs a hollow grating sound "And you will too, she'll be lucky if she can close her legs tomorrow"

"What do you want?" Ranger has decided that he has had enough of this amusing small talk, I guess.

"First you can put the gun down slowly. Behind you"

Ranger held it out butt up and placed it at his heels" Now kick it away"

With a slight curse he did so. "Now Adam what do you want?"

"You know what I want. I want you to feel what I felt when you killed the woman I loved"

"Marta? She didn't love you, she was the informer, she's the reason we all nearly died"

"Liar" his voice sounded strained as if he was barely controlling his fury. "She loved me and you killed her, you shot her in the back as she tried to get away from you. She was dying when I found her; she told me what you'd done"

I could feel his anger and his need for vengeance, it roiled within him like a living thing and it transmitted itself down his arm and into me, filling me with rising fear.

"Marta wasn't even her real name. She was Susanna and Phil wasn't her brother, he was her husband. They played us all, Adam"

"I don't believe you" the gun moved away from my head and I heaved a small sigh of relief. The grip loosened too and I shifted my weight forward, but he was way too fast and his heavy arm looped around my throat and his gun is now pressed to my temple. Oh yes, this is much better. NOT. I can smell him and it's not what I expected. Clean sweat and a dark musk like wood smoke and spices.

"You don't have to, call the General"

"He'll say whatever he needs to say to get me to come in"

"You've been gone a long time, things have changed"

"For you maybe, not for me"

"Adam" his voice was quiet, deadly with an edge to it that I couldn't put a name to.

"Enough" he bellowed and the sudden change in volume startled me and I started in fear. He placed his cheek against my curls and whispered "Sorry Sweet cheeks didn't mean to scare you" then he looked back at Ranger "You stay right there"

What? He has an arm round my throat and a gun at my head and he apologizes for making me jump. I look up at Ranger and those black eyes are unfathomable. We start to move backwards, being dragged like this was not what was intended for my particular footwear and I am finding it hard to keep up, but the arm that tightens around my neck like a choke chain every time I lag keeps me moving.

My right foot lands on something that skitters away beneath me and I finally lose my already unstable footing and my back impacts heavily against his chest, loosening his hold on me. I drop to one knee and suddenly I'm free.

A curse follows me and the sound of a heavy tread behind me, then a shot rings out, so close it hurts my ears and I feel the spatter of something warm on my shoulder.

I scramble to my feet and take one step and another, scared to look up and I hit something warm and hard and arms close around me. I try to pull away, but I'm held fast.

"Babe" the smell, the voice, I take the first deep breath in what feels like forever. "I got you" then it starts, the shakes, the tears, the mother and father of all adrenaline come downs. I bury my face in his jacket and just wallow in the safety of his embrace. Now, I know I am safely out the other side.

Rangers POV

Thrice, as the language of the poets would have it, in the last ten minutes, my heart has almost stopped.

The first came when she gave in, I always thought that winning her would mean a fight, one war I was more than willing to wage with every weapon in my arsenal.

I had always believed that there was more chance of Binky taking up ballet than there was of my Babe surrendering. Even to me.

The second came when I realised that we were no longer alone. She is always being reminded to be more aware of her surroundings, but she rarely listens. But with me so close, a marching band could pass and she wouldn't be aware of it. That is what she relies on me for, to keep her from harm.

Any normal day with her GPS tracking active and with Rangeman fully staffed, all the help I could ever need is only a few moments away.

But tonight was supposed to be about just us, there are few that know where we are and even fewer than understand what this place is.

I had to hope that Tank would understand my cryptic message.

The third wasn't when he grabbed her. I've seen her in mortal danger before, blasé as that sounds.

It was when I looked in to her eyes and what I saw there, the absolute trust that she has in me, that was what made my heart falter. She should consider me a monster, but instead she sees me as some sort of, dare I say it, Knight in shining armour.

He was my friend once, I would have died for him, but when he laid his hands on her, when he wrung from her that gasp of pain, when his rough handling of her delicate body made her bleed, I wanted to kill him where he stood. To prevent him harming her any further, from defiling her with his twisted presence.

How obtuse is that? My hands are just as blood stained as his, my history as immoral and vile, I'm no better than he is. What makes me think that I am good enough for her?

I may not be worthy of that trust but I will treasure it and her to the end of my days.

I watch, a bruised and battered Babe still crying into my jacket, as Bobby efficiently patches Adam up.

Tank deserves a pay rise, the shot was perfect, just as she got loose, the second she was out of the way, he shot Adam in the shoulder. Adam being the professional that he is didn't drop the gun but swung around to face the new threat.

Lester had been nagging Tank for ages to buy him a taser. Glad he finally did, it felled Adam perfectly and the grin on his face as he used it was a joy to behold.

He's currently standing over Adam, taser in hand, willing the guy to even breathe wrong so that he can do it again. The look on his face is priceless when Tank orders him to put it away, like a kid being forced to put down a favoured toy.

But he obeys, finally. Tank looks at me, a question in his eyes and I nod. I watch as they haul Adam up and carry him away to the waiting SUV.

"Stephanie?" Bobby approaches us and nods to me. His voice is soft as he talks to her, the affection he has for her clear. I'm not the only Rangeman whose heart she has captured, I sometimes forget that.

She disengages from my jacket and wiping her face with her hands, she turns to him. "No hospital" she informs him, her voice a croak.

His sigh is heartfelt and well practised. "Come back to Haywood then and I'll examine you there"

"OK" she gives a wan smile.

"Ranger?"Bobby turns his attention to me.

"Take my car" I order and hand over the keys

"Babe, go with Bobby, I have to go with Tank" not an order, but not a request either.

She nods and I lean forward and touch her lips very gently with my own. Her breath is like a sigh against me. "Proud of you Babe" I whisper.

"You owe me dinner" she whispers back.

"Yes" I place my hand gently on her tear stained face. Her makeup hasn't just run, it's galloped, her eyes are swollen and I hate to think what that is on her upper lip, but she has never looked so beautiful to me. I kiss her again and give her reluctantly into Bobby's protection. He puts a steadying arm around her and guides her to the car. I wait till she is settled before asking "Bobby, I want a full report on her injuries as soon as you have it"

"Yes Sir"

"And Bobby, feed her, whatever she wants"

He smiles "Will do. I'm not letting her go home tonight; can I put her on seven?"

"Yes"

She's watching me and she raises her hand and gives me a finger wave. My own hand rises almost involuntarily and I wave back.

Tank pulls the SUV up almost at my back and I get in. Lester and his new toy are in the back, even though Adam is securely cuffed and restrained. This wasn't part of my plan for the evening.

This ugly, red brick building hides Rangeman's best kept secret.

Tonight was the night that I let her into that secret, tonight she was entering what she would call the Bat cave. My private space was about to become hers too.

Maybe tomorrow, there's always tomorrow.


	5. Authors note 2

Authors Note

Sorry I keep doing this, but I forgot to add it in before I published.

I am still quite new to this so please forgive me. It's another round of apologies and thanks, I'm afraid.

I would like to thank my very good friend Cartagia for her invaluable input and for threatening to hit me with the ' **Absolutely NO Self Denigration'** sign when I need it.

To all of you who have added my humble efforts to your story alerts and to those who have posted reviews thank you for your support and for giving me the confidence to continue.

Apologies for the delay in posting, but again, I hope it was worth the wait.

Valzie


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this.

Thank you JE for giving me such a wonderful place to play.

The virus has finally been vanquished, from here on in, it's all me.

My grateful thanks to everyone who has reviewed my efforts and those of you who have added me to your story alerts.

Thank you for helping me to find the confidence to do this.

Valzie.

_This ugly, red brick building hides Rangeman's best kept secret. _

_Tonight was the night that I let her into that secret, tonight she was entering what she would call the Bat cave. My private space was about to become hers too. _

_Maybe tomorrow, there's always tomorrow._

**Steph's POV**

Maybe my mother does know best, I couldn't even get through a simple date without something awful befalling me. Perhaps I should just give it up and accept my destiny is to be a 'Burg wife and mother with a boring job at the button factory.

Or maybe a cave in the mountains would be a better bet?

Although I'm sure that even there the crazies would stumble across me. That is, if the bears and the wolves didn't get me first.

But I'm here sitting in Ranger's Porsche with blood oozing out of the scrapes and gashes that was once my skin. Bobby should have at least found something for me to sit on, so that I'm not seeping blood and gravel onto the immaculate leather.

The current state of the upholstery merely brings home to me how far removed I am from the world that Ranger inhabits. His is one of expensive cars and clothes that cost more than a month's rent and mine is scraping up enough money to keep a roof over my head and enough food in the cupboards to see Rex and me through the month.

How dare I consider even for a moment that I deserved to be part of his world?

Like should marry like, as my mother often says. Why would a handsome, intelligent and above all, successful man want to have me anywhere near him?

He's so far out of my league that we're almost in different Universes.

Something he once told me pops back into my mind. I'm entertainment to him. I represent a line item in his budget and nothing more.

Why did he make this date with me? Was it a chance for a quick roll in the hay with an available woman? Maybe that was all this meant to him.

It's only been 48 minutes since we pulled out of the Rangeman garage and now I'm returning wreathed in pain and humiliation, the dress that Ella picked out for me in tatters and all Lindy's hard work ruined. Heaven only knows where my bag and wrap have got to and I'm certainly missing an earring if not an entire earlobe. No wonder he dumped me as soon as it was physically possible for him to do so.

I know that I won't be able to convince Bobby to just take me home. He's Rangeman to the core and he obeys to the letter. Lester I can get round easily and even Binky can be wheedled but Bobby knows me too well to fall for any of my tricks.

I've been quiet the whole way so far and he keeps casting me worried looks, this silence from me is highly unnatural and as a medic it must be setting off all kinds of alarms in the back of his head.

The familiar sight of the Rangeman garage pulls me out of my funk, just a little. Then the disappointment and humiliation flood back and I lower my aching head to my abraded hands and let out a heartfelt groan. Now my condition is about to be recorded for posterity on the Rangeman state of the art digital security system. Oh happy day.

"Stephanie, you OK?" Bobby's deep rich baritone finally voices his concern.

"I'm OK" My tone doesn't even convince me.

"Let's get you upstairs and cleaned up"

"OK" I sound less than thrilled, but he's only carrying out the orders he was given and I should have argued with Ranger about it, it's too late now, all I'll do is get Bobby into trouble and I don't want that, he's too much of an almost friend for that.

An almost friend, I suppose most of Rangeman can be called that these days. I know that I can count on them to come to my aid when I need it, but apart from their names I know little else about them.

Even Lester, who is much more garrulous than the rest put together, doesn't give all that much in the way of personal information away, unless his latest conquests are of interest.

Every day I place my life in the hands of men who I know less about than my dry cleaner. How screwed up is that?

But these men have proved their worth to Ranger they don't have to do so to me.

In fact it's the other way round I've had to prove I'm worth their time and effort and blood.

Let's face it, guarding me is an onerous duty, one that they resented in the beginning and since then I have managed to befriend some of them and others have learned perhaps to tolerate me.

Bobby I think falls into the former category, but I certainly never make his life any easier. My reluctance to go to the hospital, born from my intimate knowledge of the efficiency and speed of the 'Burg grapevine, is one problem that he faces almost every other week.

He's a battlefield medic and trained EMT so he knows what he should and shouldn't treat. And I really should heed him when he tells me to go to the ER.

But I suppose I fear the grapevine and its effect on my mother and by extension my eardrums every time I end up there more than the damage to my body.

An unexpected sight greets my exit from the elevator. Ella's here and her eyes aren't filled with anger, they're filled with anxiety and she hugs me fiercely "Honey, you're safe"

"Ella" I croak, the tears suddenly there, hot, salt already spilling down my cheeks.

"I'm here, come on let's get you cleaned up so we can see the damage"

I allow her to lead me, comforted by her presence, warmed by her obvious concern with Bobby following on behind.

**Ranger's POV**

Back here again and so soon.

Intellectually, I understand that this is just an office, with what can only be described as battleship grey walls and a carpet that may once have been blue but has faded with the years to match. The furniture looks war surplus, although I wouldn't like to speculate as to which one.

But it doesn't stop the surge in my adrenaline levels every time I enter it. Ivan Pavlov would be proud I'm sure, to know that behavioural conditioning doesn't just work on dogs.

In the same way that my stress levels drop when I reach the Bat Cave, they soar the moment I set foot in here.

This is the place in which my next attempt to beat the odds is explained to me.

Here I find out the who, the where and the why. And if I don't like the why, I can walk away. Or so they told me when they signed me up. In practise, it's more problematic then that.

The wily old bird that's keeping me waiting, would describe himself as an old friend, but I'm not sure I'd call him that. A friend doesn't try to get you killed every time he sees you. That's hardly fair on him, but it's true.

Never ever play poker with him, if you think my blank face is good, you should see his. Even his own mother can't read him; I know this because she told me. But then I'd never play poker with her either.

He finally graces me with his presence, he gives off a faint air of geniality, but he's less the iron hand in the velvet glove and more of the mailed fist at your throat.

My height, salt and pepper hair, grey eyes that I sometimes think are merely reflections of the walls and a smile that makes the primitive part of my hindbrain suddenly wary. Lester swears he can hear the Jaws music in his head when he sees the General and to be candid he's not the only one.

He's carrying two mugs, which immediately puts me on my guard as he's not known for his thoughtfulness or generosity.

"Carlos" His tone is sympathetic, but, as The Who put it, 'We don't get fooled again'. The use of my name instead of my rank is another red flag. He always has an agenda, a plan within a plan and he alone knows the true objectives. One mug, the coffee in it looks thick enough to walk on, is handed over.

"Thank you Sir" as ever, the rule with dealing with anyone of higher rank is that you speak only when asked a direct question and always act dumber than a box of rocks.

"How's your lady friend?" there's a twinkle in his eyes, one that sets the hair up at the back of my neck.

"She'll be fine Sir, Thank you" it doesn't surprise me that he knows about her.

"I hope Adam hasn't done anything that will cause a permanent scar, she's a pretty one"

"How's Adam, Sir? I hope Tank didn't damage him too badly" He obviously wants to talk about Stephanie and I'm not going to allow him to show off his knowledge of my life.

A grin, blink and you'll miss it crosses his face "It's not Tank's handy work he's complaining about, it's your man Santos and his new toy"

"I'm sure even he would agree that it's a tool not a toy Sir"

"Bull. I know him well enough to know how much he's enjoying it" the mug went down on to the desk. "I've asked Phil to come in and talk to Adam. He may be the only one that Adam will believe"

"Make sure he brings along all the evidence that he can, Adam may not be easily persuaded"

"Once he's debriefed he's going to need a job"

I'm dumbfounded, truly lost for words; does he honestly think that I'm going to let Adam get within 100 miles of My Babe after the stunt he just pulled? "I've a few contacts" I say noncommittally.

"Carlos, he needs Rangeman, he needs familiar and trusted faces around him"

"Is that the opinion of the Psychiatrist or have you decided that yourself?"

"Remember who you are talking to" the threat in his voice isn't even veiled.

"Technically I'm a civilian, one that doesn't have to come running when you call. Rangeman is mine and I have the final say on who I employ, not you" so much for acting dumber than a box of rocks, but with this man that only works for so long.

He holds up a hand "Carlos, old friend, we've a lot of work to do yet before he's ready to leave us. I was only sounding you out"

Now we both know that's a lie, he would hand Adam over to me right now and wash his hands of the whole thing. "If there's nothing else Sir, I should get back"

"Very well, I'll keep you posted as to Adam's progress"

"Thank you Sir"

"I may have another little job for you in a week or so"

"I may not be available" I say that every time and we both know I'll come when he calls.

**Stephs POV**

I can't believe it was just this morning that I looked in the mirror and found my missing smile. Now I'm at the other end of this day, it's gone again, as if it never existed. Did I dream it?

This bathroom is Ella's and I look as if I have been mummified. Not that they have pulled my brain out through my nose or anything like that, although if it would make my pounding headache dissipate I would consider it right now. The analgesics that Bobby gave me are barely making a dent.

The road rash caused by my, as Bobby delicately and without a trace of sarcasm put it, 'unfortunate encounter with the parking lot' has been cleaned and dressed and carefully bandaged by Bobby aided and abetted by Ella. So I bear more than a passing resemblance to the patrons of the Ancient Egyptian embalmers art.

The marks left by Adam were livid against my skin. A layer of Arnica cream doesn't hide them, but it softens their visual impact making them seem less real.

Ella's voice from outside "Steph honey, you OK?"

"Yes, coming." I can hear the anxiety in her voice and I can smell her amazing macaroni and cheese and I know she has cheesecake for dessert. So I don't plan to linger here much longer.

Yet I swear I can still feel his muscled forearm against my throat and his smell, wood smoke and spice is lodged in my nose. I'm aware of his anger and worse, his pain, at the loss of the woman he loved, like his touch has somehow imprinted it onto me.

Dressing quickly in the pyjamas that Ella has found for me I join her in the kitchen, following the wonderful smells. Her private space is warm and welcoming and some of my fears dissolve in her reassuring presence. We eat and she fusses round me like a mother hen and fields several calls from the control room as to my state of health.

Maybe I have more friends here than I think. Or more likely Rangeman have a similar betting pool to Trenton Police Department's finest and they are merely ascertaining who has won this week.

After I've eaten more than is good for me, Bobby comes and carries me up to the seventh floor wrapped in a blanket, like I'm some sort of precious bundle and a gentle smile graces his handsome face as he whispers "The boss doesn't want anyone to see you in your PJ's"

"You have" I whisper back

"I'm your medic, that's different. I'm allowed to see parts of you that would get anyone else killed." His smile widens "Well it would get Lester killed"

"Yes, but he'd be stupid enough to tell Ranger he'd done it"

"That's our Lester" His face sobered "I'm glad you're OK"

"Me too" that caused a laugh that I felt as a rumble in his chest.

I'm well fed, the painkillers have finally kicked in and nothing hurts. It's glorious. I'm luxuriating in the comfort of Ranger's thousand thread count cotton sheets. I usually can't sleep in a strange bed, but I've never had that problem here. I can relax, I feel safe in a way that I never feel anywhere else.

I know it's where I would have ended up if all our plans for the evening had worked out perfectly. But I wouldn't have been alone now and I wouldn't have been medicated or mummified. It may be an attractive look if you've been dead for a couple of thousand years, but it's not for me.

Maybe he won't make it back tonight, I'm not sure I would know what to say to him if he was here now.

Being Ranger he'll say nothing about it, I'll have no further clue to the events that led to me having a stranger's arm around my throat and a gun at my head.

Who is Adam? Who was Marta? Questions I'll never have the courage to ask, fearing his silence on the matter, but fearing his answers more.

There are parts of him that I should never know, facets of the man I love that scare me more than the thought of losing him.

The day ends as it started for me, with deep thoughts in the dark hours.

**Rangers POV**

It's late as the SUV pulls into the underground garage and I feel like I've been awake since the last ice age. Lester peels off with a wave and heads to his own car leaving Tank and I to take the elevator together.

"Not the best date you've ever had" he offers.

"That's for sure"

"Carlos, don't use this as an excuse to back away from her again" there's a note of warning in his tone.

"I almost got her killed"

"That's an exaggeration"

"No, my past caught up with her, just as I always feared it would"

The elevator doors open and I step out on the seventh floor and he steps out with me "If it wasn't for you, she'd have been dead long ago" he held up one of his huge hands. "If you don't claim her, I'm going to ask her out"

He's my best friend; I'd kill for him and die for him, but the thought of him touching her the way only I should touch her, causes a wave of incandescent fury to descend on me. "She's mine whether I claim her or not" I grind out from between clenched teeth.

His grin disarms me and I realise I've been played "Ricardo Carlos Manoso, go to your woman" he tells me as his hand lands on my shoulder and squeezes. "You are one lucky bastard" he steps back into the lift.

Turning away from him I let myself in and make my way to where I know she is.

I lean against the door frame, she's asleep, her wild curls spread in glorious disarray across the softness of my pillows.

Shedding my clothes, I climb in beside her and she moulds her body to mine, even in sleep she seeks me out and I feel all my tension release in a rush, exhaled in a single breath and a satisfied smile raising the corners of my mouth.

This is where she should be, cocooned in comfort, safe and secure in the knowledge that there are six floors of heavily armed men to be navigated before anyone could reach her here. And then they'd have to get through me before they harmed one hair of her curly head.

There shouldn't be anyone crazy enough to even consider it.

But with my Babe involved, you can never be sure.

So I'll sleep with my gun within easy reach.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stephs's POV**

There's a benevolent alchemy involved in the process of waking. The events and hurts of the previous day take a few seconds to make themselves felt and in those precious moments, I can bask in the warmth and protection of his embrace. Fool myself that this is where I belong, that this is where I'll wake every morning until my life's end.

In this miraculous time there is no pain, no throb from damaged tissues nor ache from a heart full of uncertainty. But all too soon reality reasserts itself and I may be here, still snuggled in his embrace and pressed against the warmth of his slumbering form, but it feels different, somehow colder and harsher.

I'm the unfortunate version of a fairy tale Princess, as I got the dress but instead of dancing the night away with my handsome prince, I never even made it to the ball. I got ambushed by the Big Bad Wolf as soon as I got out of my carriage. As fairy tales go, it's not one that any little girl would want to be told, more of a salutary tale related as a warning.

I keep asking myself, where was he taking me?

I don't think I could retrace the route if my life depended on it.

I can hear his voice now telling me to be more aware of my surroundings, but that's hard to do when he's near, I can't take my eyes off him and I can't hear a thing over the sound of the war being waged between my heart and my hormones.

As well as the ache from my plethora of scrapes, Mother Nature is reminding me that I have something I need to do quite urgently and she's not going to be patient for much longer. It's difficult, leaving this cosy nest, knowing that soon I will have to look in to his eyes and decide whether or not I want to ask the questions that kept me awake.

As I move, his arms tighten briefly and for a glorious second I think that he really wants me here, but all too soon he releases me and I make my way to the bathroom.

In the stark overhead light I study my reflection, I look like something, as the cliché would have it 'that the cat dragged in', but any self respecting feline would have left me in the gutter and walked on by, nose in the air.

My neck looks like I bear some weird tattoo, but they are the marks left by a man who wanted to kill me and for a change it's not because of anything I've done.

Instead they were due to a past that I neither know of nor had any part in.

He's leaning on one elbow, awaiting my return. There's a smile there, a genuine, lazy, rumpled, gorgeous 'Well good morning to you'; kind of smile and it knocks the breath right out of me as well as sending my hormones into overdrive and knocking what's left of my good sense into a tail spin.

"Stephanie" his voice is a low purr and it makes my skin tingle, well the bits that aren't wrapped like Rameses the Great.

I raise my hand to wipe a curl from my forehead and his smile disappears as my sleeve falls down my arm to reveal Bobby and Ella's handy work.

He's at my side before my hand has even lowered.

**Ranger's POV**

There are a couple more things I've worked out recently.

The first is that my bed feels better when she's in it and I sleep so much better when I know she's safe.

The second is how much I hate to let her out of my sight, even when she's only going the few yards to the bathroom.

I only caught a glimpse of those ridiculous pyjamas that Ella put her in last night and I can't help smiling as she walks towards me.

Cute isn't a word that I would usually apply to her, sexy, determined, chaotic even, but cute? No, that's not her. But she looks absolutely adorable. They are black cotton strewn with white stars and edged with shocking pink ribbon. They cover her from shoulders to ankles and they shouldn't be the slightest bit sexy, but heaven help me, they are.

I say her name and even from here I can see the flush that spreads across her porcelain skin. She wipes away a stray curl and I catch sight of her arm and I'm there beside her before I even know I'd moved, taking careful hold of her. My heart almost stops, her arm's heavily bandaged.

"Bobby said you weren't badly hurt" I run my hand gently up her arm checking to see where they stop.

She sighed "Bobby wanted to use tape to keep the dressings in place, Ella however..." the sentence tailed off and I could see the amusement and affection in her eyes for my housekeeper and my medic.

"They just want to take care of you, we all do" this close I can't help but see the marks that he left on her and it's all I can do to stop myself going back there and making similar marks on him.

Her reply never comes as the shrill noise of my phone interrupts and I make my way back to my side of the bed. I find it and accept the call, still watching her as she yawns and rubs her eyes before padding on silent feet towards me.

"Morning Ranger" the female voice sounds anxious.

"Morning Sir" the male voice sounds amused.

"Ella, Bobby" a conference call from my medic and housekeeper.

Which is unusual, let's see where it goes.

I'm a little distracted by those pyjamas as she comes to stand beside me; I hook her around the waist and pull her into me. I revel in the distinct and wonderful feeling of rightness that comes from that simple action.

Ella "How's our patient?"

"She looks like she should be in the Cairo Museum, was it necessary to wrap her?"

"My fault" Ella admitted defensively "But she'd have been just as covered with the tape"

"The pain killers I gave her should be about to wear off" Bobby warned.

Ella burst in "If she's out of bed, put her back in and you better not have removed a single bandage or any piece of clothing from that poor girl"

I could hear Bobby's muffled laughter in the background and it was all I could do not to join in. "Yes Ella"

"Tell her we'll be there shortly with her breakfast"

"Thank you Ella"

"Oh and yours too, of course"

"Of course. Ella, Bobby" and I managed to end the call before I burst out laughing.

I looked down into blue eyes, still red rimmed from pain and lack of sleep.

"What's so funny?" she asked

"Ella and Bobby are on their way"

"That's funny?" confusion was now added to the expressions that flitted across her face.

I scooped her up and laid her gently back into bed. "You are to be in bed, with all your bandages and clothing intact, if I have so much as ruffled your hair, I'll have Ella to deal with" I tucked her in carefully.

Her eyes sparkled with mischief and she caught her bottom lip with her teeth.

"No good morning kiss for me then?"

I leant forward so that I was just above her, my hands landing either side of her head. "Good morning Stephanie" I hovered above her and she arched up towards me "You won't tell Ella?"

"Good morning Carlos , I won't tell I promise" her answer a throaty whisper as my lips touched hers and suddenly I was all heat, the banked fire that I always feel in her presence burst out into white hot flame. Only the firm knock at my front door made me tear my lips from hers and looking down at her glazed eyes, flushed skin and rapid breathing, I wasn't the only one suffering from, shall we say, unrelieved passions.

There was distinct evidence of my interest in her, which was going to be quite difficult to hide, so it was easier to get back into bed and settle her against me with her head resting against my shoulder.

"I'm coming in, hope you're decent" Bobby called out as he opened the bedroom door. "Morning Stephanie, Ranger" he walked to her side of the bed and she sat up slowly and carefully to greet him "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore" she admitted and I felt like a complete heel, taking advantage of her when she was in pain.

He gently took hold of her chin and studied her bruises before tenderly checking her neck, his touch subtle yet capable and he watched her responses carefully. "Ella's going to help bathe you and we'll have a look at your arms and legs. I don't think we'll have to mummify you this time"

"Good" she smiled "Thank you for looking after me"

His hand cupped her cheek and I tamped down a bolt of jealousy "It's my job; I get paid to patch you up" he was her medic as well as her friend and that gave him every right to touch her, but it was hard to watch and getting harder.

"I give you a lot of work" she laid her hand on his "I want you to know I'm grateful"

"Being your medic is never dull" his eyes were soft and full of affection.

"How's our girl?" Ella came bustling into the room, giving Stephanie the once over, checking, no doubt that she wasn't in a state of dishevelment.

"My diagnosis is that she needs a shower, a hot meal, some painkillers and more sleep" Bobby's voice was all business, but his smile told a different story.

"Are you having breakfast here too?" Ella asked me in a voice that clearly expected a no answer.

"I'd like that, if that's all right with you Ella?" Stephanie asked Ella.

I watched Ella's expression soften "Of course honey" she turned to me "Would you like breakfast in bed too?"

"No thanks Ella, I'll get out of your way" I turned to a pouting Stephanie "I'll be back for lunch"

"You'd better" the pout was still in existence and that bottom lip begged to be kissed. I pressed my lips to hers briefly before making my way to the bathroom to start my day.

I couldn't help but smile; she's being treated like a little diva this morning, holding court, as if she's Queen of Rangeman. That works fine for me, she's been through a lot and she needs some TLC. Maybe I could use this as an excuse to send her shopping with Ella? Or give her a car that doesn't break down every other day or just make love to her until she passes out from pleasure. Maybe I could do that first then send her shopping and while she's out have the car delivered. I think about that for a while, my smile getting wider as I do so and I finally wipe what is now a goofy grin off my face just as the elevator doors open on to the control room.

I finally reach my office; it would seem that every employee stopped me this morning to ask how she is. It would seem that Bobby wouldn't give out an update until after he had checked her over and they are all desperate for news.

Lester was first, I'm sure he went off shift over an hour ago and then one by one they all found some excuse to talk to me and casually ask about her. Tank is last and he follows me into my office and takes the seat opposite me. He leans his elbows on the edge of the desk steepling his fingers and looking at me over the top. "How is she?"

"Bobby and Ella are fussing over her right now. Breakfast in bed, the works" I shook my head ruefully, but I'm sure he knows how pleased I am that she's being spoiled.

"Good" he nodded, a shy smile hovering over his features "And how are you?" the eyebrow raised and he rested his chin on his thumbs. "Did you sleep together last night?"

"None of your business" my voice is terse, clipped.

He grinned "You misunderstand me, where did you sleep?"

"In my bed"

"Now where did she sleep?"

"In my bed"

"Old friend, tell me that it didn't feel good having her there?"

"It felt right"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you suggest?"

"Try again, this time without the ceremony. Load your woman in to an SUV, take her home, unplug the phone and do whatever comes naturally for as long as you want to. Then take her to her place, pack up all her stuff and move it in here. End of drama"

"That simple?" it sounded too easy.

"Carlos, the last time you "he paused as if looking for the right words " Shared her bed she was still smiling a week later. After a couple of nights with you she'd agree to almost anything"

"What if that isn't what she wants?"

He let out a sigh "If it's going to be one of those conversations, I'm going to need coffee"

I laughed, it was all I could do and as fond as I am of Tank he's never struck me as the agony aunt type before. He's as much of a man of action, not words as I am. He has it right though, I need to talk about it and that means he has to listen and he does that best with a coffee mug in his hand.

**Steph's POV**

"Ella?" I ask as she loads up her little trolley with the breakfast dishes.

"Yes?" She's making a last scan of the room to check she has everything.

"Where did you get the clothes?" I point to the pile of clothing that she brought me after I announced my intention to go down to my little cubicle for a while. And strangely not one item is black.

She stopped stock still and when she finally turned to me she was wearing an 'OH SHIT' kind of expression.

"Ella, are you OK?" I asked.

The older woman's head bobbed back and forth for a few seconds until she seemed to come to a decision and then she let out a sigh "Come with me" she asked her voice grave.

"Where to?" I asked my mood sobering at the expression on her face.

"There is something that you should see" I followed her into the elevator and studied her in silence as we waited for the doors to close and the cars to move. We stopped on 2 and she led me along the corridor to the storage areas.

"When you first started, I was sent to buy everything you needed" she took a card out of her pocket and ran it past a small scanner that jutted out from the last door on the left. The door beeped loudly and she turned the handle and held it open by a few centimetres, so that it wouldn't lock again. "By the time it was all ready you were dating the Detective and Ranger didn't feel right about giving it to you while you were in a relationship with another man. Especially one that saw him as a rival for your affections"

"Ella what did you buy me?" This is weird, she looks scared.

She switched on the light and stepped back to let me pass "Everything I could think of"

I stepped past her into the room and looked around. The place wasn't that big, about the size of a broom closet, but it was packed with clothing.

There were jackets, dresses, shirts, T-shirts, pants and jeans in more colours than I had names for. I guessed there were other things as well hidden away in the drawers under the hangers and I could see boots and shoes as well in serried rows underneath that. "Ella?" I asked my tone full of wonder.

She followed me part way in to the room and explained "I was only allowed to give you the uniforms; all this was bought for when you were doing distractions and for surveillance work"

"This must have cost a fortune" I ran my hand down the exquisitely soft jersey of a sweater dress the colour of a fawn's belly. "How mad was he when he found out what you'd spent on me?"

"Don't fret honey, he can afford it and he wasn't mad at all, it cost less than his last new suit"

"Yes, but I'm not worth it" I was so distracted by the sight of his unexpected investment in me that it just slipped out.

"Don't ever say that" Ella's hand shot out and took hold of mine. "He wanted you to have them and he was disappointed that you never even saw them"

"My dress, the one I wore last night…"

"Yes, it came from here, we've been looking for an excuse to give it to you for ages, but you always seemed to be involved with the Detective when your birthday and Christmas rolled round"

"But there were times when I wasn't with Joe, why didn't he tell me about it then?"

"He knows that you won't accept anything from him"

"He's too generous; he keeps offering me cars even though he knows what I'll do to them"

"He wants you to be safe and I know that he considers the cars that you usually buy to be accidents waiting to happen"

"No it's having me as an owner that makes them that" I told her ruefully.

"Do you think he worries more about you getting hurt or damage to a car?"

"Me" I admitted, "but even he can't afford to buy me a new car every other month"

"What makes you think that?" she asked, one eyebrow raised. Damn I wish I could do that. I either raise both or none, there has to be a section in the Rangeman handbook that tells you how to do it. It's probably alongside the clause that says that you have to be hot to work here. Seems I managed to sneak under the wire on both counts. "Rangeman is an extremely successful company" she bit her lip before continuing. "There have been those who saw only the things he could give them, not the man. You see only the man, not what he can give you. Please take what he offers, he's never asked me to shop for anyone else. You're special to him"

I was touched beyond my capacity to express it and I could feel my eyes tearing up as she gripped my hand, her sweet face so earnest.

"Ella, thank you" I heard myself say. "And now I'm going to say thank you to Carlos"

**Rangers POV**

See if he wasn't my best friend in the whole Universe, I'd stake him out on an ant hill, cover him with honey and leave him there for a while. A week, maybe two, maybe more.

He's enjoying this way too much. He's drunk an entire carafe of Ella's delicious coffee and has laughed so hard that I think there may be a wet patch on his chair. I am so glad that he is enjoying my misery and I will be sure to remind him of this and take my own turn at laughing heartily at his attempts to secure the woman of his dreams when his time comes.

The last thing I want to do is to scare her off, she's everything to me. Seeing Adam's arm around her slender throat convinced me of that.

No, I can't lie to myself, having her warm and safe against me all night convinced me of that.

The door opens and the topic of our conversation strolls in, a determined expression on her beautiful face, her bruises and scrapes covered by a powder blue turtle neck sweater and wide legged navy blue trousers, her feet encased in matching boots.

She pauses as she draws level with my companion and she smiles "Tank, you may go, please shut the door behind you when you leave"

Tank looked up at her and then at me, his eyebrow raised. The look of shock was suddenly replaced by a grin that seemed to be wider than his face. "Yes Ma'am" he unfolded his large frame from the chair and with a wink at me and a salute at Stephanie he was gone, whistling jauntily as he departed.

"Babe, should you be up?" I ask moving around my desk to her.

"Carlos, I saw it, my wardrobe, it's amazing, thank you" her blue eyes are full of tears and they sparkle like sapphires.

My thumb reaches for the first of the drops that fall and I wipe it away gently and bring it to my lips to kiss it away "You had so little, I wanted to give you everything you needed, but it was complicated"

"Why would you do all that for me?" she asks her voice catching.

"Because I love you" there, I said it out loud and it suddenly feels like the elephant that was standing on my chest has gone. "I want to give you all the things I think you deserve"

"What happened to 'No Price'?" she asks on a sob "And the 'I don't do relationships' "

"You blew into my life and made me break every rule I set myself. Before you, I didn't do relationships, but I found that I couldn't keep away, that you were slowly and inexorably becoming the centre of not only my life but that of Rangeman. We can't live without you"

"Carlos, I love you too, I've always resisted the gifts you offered me because I feared that they would serve as painful reminders of you when you found your special someone" she lowered her head and I finally stepped forward and took her into my arms. She snuggled into my chest "I've lived in fear that I would lose you from my life"

"I feared that you would marry Joe and I'd lose you. Or some crazy finally catches up with you when I wasn't there to keep you safe"

"So why aren't you kissing me?" She looks up at me her eyes are still bright and the position of her head brings the top edge of her bruised neck into my field of vision.

And that more than anything else tempers my rising need for her. "You're hurt Stephanie, but the moment that Bobby declares you fit for duty, we are taking a little trip" I cup her soft cheek, being careful not to hurt her neck

"Are we?" she places her hand over mine "Where to?"

"A little place I know you've always wanted to go"

She looks puzzled "Where?"

I brush my lips very gently over hers and move over so that I am whispering in her ear "The bat cave"

"But you told me that the bat cave is forever?"

"Te Amo Stephanie. Siempre" I felt her shudder and repeated them in English "I love you Stephanie. Forever"

There's a speculative look in her eyes when she says "Maybe I'd recover better in the bat cave?"

"It would be a little cramped, as Bobby and Ella would insist on coming with us to look after you"

She was pouting "You could order them not to"

"I'd have a riot on my hands if I tried to take you out of here before you're healed. I meant it, you're important to all of us"

"As soon as Bobby declares me fit?"

"That very second"

She reached up on her tip toes and kissed me absently. "I'd better go and have a look then" she pushed away from my chest.

"Babe where are you going?"

She gave me a smile that matched her kiss from a few moments ago, her mind was completely elsewhere. "To have a look through my new wardrobe and pack for the bat cave. I won't want to waste a second after I'm declared fit"

My phone rang and she waved at me as she turned to leave the office. I smiled after her as the door closed behind her and could still hear it in my voice as I said. "Speak"

"Carlos, you sound happy"

I know that voice and this time I'm refusing to help him. "General"

"That little situation you took care of for us has taken a rather nasty little turn. Our target had a body double"

"Can't you send someone else?"

"Carlos, come on, you know the territory and the target, it's a small window of opportunity, by the time I brief another team the Intel will be too old to be of use"

I let out a sigh as I debated it He's right and I hate that. "If I do this, it will be on my terms and not yours"

"Anything you need, it's yours. We'll be ready to roll the moment you get here"

"Give me an hour and have the chopper standing by"

"Consider it done"

I cut off the connection and just stared at the phone. I just declared my love to the woman of my dreams and now I'm heading out of the country for heaven only knows how long and I with no guarantee that I'll even make it back. First things first, find Tank and explain, no find my Babe first and tell her.

That's going to be the hardest bit, telling her that I'm leaving. I've done it once or twice before but only when she was my friend, not as my very significant other. I'm not looking forward to seeing the pain and worry in her eyes, knowing that I am the cause. This is the last time, after this I am done. I won't do this to her again. I call Ella and have her on standby as I think Stephanie is going to need her. Rangeman will help her, we'll close ranks around her, protect and shelter her until I can return to do so myself.

Author's Note.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and who got in touch since my last update. There's been a real cold snap where I live and my computer room isn't the warmest in the house, so I've been reluctant to sit here for any length of time! I'm a big softy I know. So thanks for staying with me and I hope it was worth the wait.

Valzie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Steph's POV**

Twenty three days, four hours and seventeen minutes since he left. Not that I'm counting, you understand. A warm hand lands on my shoulder as I stand with my coffee staring listlessly out of the break room window. My shift is officially just about to start, but I spend so much time here, my work for the day is already half done.

"Hey" Bobby's deep rich voice snaps me out of my little funk and I turn my head towards him.

"Hey" I returned, trying to force a smile, but I can't have succeeded as he slips an arm around my shoulders bringing me some small measure of comfort.

"Have you eaten anything? He asks in a low tone, his concern obvious.

"Yes Daddy, I ate up all my breakfast, ask Mommy Ella" I can't seem to keep this edge of sarcasm out of my voice. He doesn't deserve it, all he's trying to do is to keep me safe and healthy and I never make it easy for him.

"Less of that attitude Missy or I'll put you over my knee" Lester's made his way over and come to stand beside us.

"Like to see you try" I tell him archly.

"Now that 'tude girly is a truly dangerous one" his smile is impish. "Care to put your money where your mouth is?"

I smile, and it feels like the first genuine one in almost a month. "You lay one hand on me and you'll be drinking your meals through a straw for the next six weeks" I smile brightly at him and take a sip of coffee.

"She's right, if you lay one finger on her, I'll be forced to hurt you" Bobby pulled me a little closer. "Badly" he's joking, but it feels good to be this protected, since Ranger's been gone I feel so vulnerable.

He held up his hands in mock surrender "I only came across to ask if you fancied a little trip today"

"Where to?" Bobby replied for me and the suspicion in his voice is almost enough to make me laugh.

"I'm taking an SUV back and wondered if you wanted to come with me?" Lester ignored Bobby's input and took hold of my hand. "There's someone who wants to meet you and they love donuts almost as much as you do"

"Who?" I asked my curiosity piqued.

"Come with me and find out" he grinned.

"It would do you good to get out of Trenton for a while" Bobby told me giving me a gentle squeeze "Do you want to go?"

Bobby was right, getting out of the city has been just what my doctor or in this case my medic, ordered.

Of all of Rangeman Lester is the least serious and he's going all out to make this a happy day for me. First he got me drive thru McDonald's and now we've got Metallica on full blast, the windows down and we're singing with the best or in my case the worst of them.

We pull off the highway at what seems to be the middle of nowhere, well maybe not quite, but I swear you can see it from here. He's making towards a stand of trees and as we near it I realise those aren't trees, that's a wall painted to look like a wooded area. Whoever is in there doesn't want you to wonder what's behind the wall and they've used misdirection beautifully.

Lester pulls up to a seriously guarded gate in the well fortified fence. I watch as the cameras placed on either side zoom in to catch our faces. Lester's making a face and giving a two finger salute "Come on, Doofus, let us in. You know who I am"

The gate gives a judder and it creaks as it swings very slowly open and with a casual wave Lester drives inside.

"Where are we?" every time I asked he just shrugged and told he'd tell me when we got here.

"This is the lair of a very interesting and dangerous creature" he gave a dramatic pause. "We know them only as Haz-Mat". We pulled up alongside the low built stone building and he switched off the engine and took a handful of paperwork out of the glove compartment and disembarked, indicating that I should do the same.

The front door opened and a figure emerged. "Lester, if you call me a Doofus once more, I'll kick your ass" She was almost as wide as she was tall, her red hair falling in a wavy cascade from her round face. But what caught my attention were her eyes, they were a green that I was sure couldn't be natural.

"Stephanie Plum, may I introduce you to Haz- Mat?"

The figure moved faster than I thought possible and smacked Lester up the side of the head. "That's Hazel Matthews, Stephanie, if I may call you Stephanie?"

"Yes" I laughed "It's a pleasure to meet you Hazel"

"May I offer you some refreshments? I have Boston crème donuts"

"Why thank you, Yes, I believe I will"

She opened the door a fraction with her ample behind and shouted "Artie, get out here and sort this boy out will you, the lady and I have some donuts to eat" she opened the door further and guided me inside. After the heat and the bright light outside the room was cold and dark, but, pleasantly so and my eyes soon adjusted.

Artie turned out to be taller than Lester but just as wide in pure muscle with a shock of dark hair that seemed to go everywhere and a warm sunny smile. "Hey Les, this way, let's get you sorted" Lester waved as he was led back out the door.

"Come into my inner sanctum" Hazel grinned at me and she led me further back into the building and along a narrow corridor.

We settled down with coffee and the donuts in easy reach and she turned to me "So you're the one?" she mused

"The one what?" I ask puzzled.

"Forgive me, but you are something of a legend"

"Sorry, but Lester never actually said why we were here?" I shoot her a small smile and she laughs and leads me to the window.

I gasp as I take in rows and rows of SUV's all black; beyond them there are more cars all in sable hues.

"Didn't you ever wonder where all the cars come from? In Rangeman's sort of business cars have to be changed frequently and that's where I come in. I supply cars to around 50% of the private security firms in the country. They keep them 3 or even 6 months and then return them to me and I pass them on to another firm, so they get cars with different plates but with all the mod cons they expect" she sounded proud and her smile was radiant.

She sat down again and I followed "I've wanted to meet you for ages, but never thought I'd ever get that chance"

"This is to do with the cars isn't it?"

She actually looked puzzled "No, what about the cars?"

"I have blown up or trashed more cars in the last few years than most people would get through in several lifetimes" I told her with a sigh.

"Wait, wait, you're the one ain't you?" she had leapt to her feet and was grinning madly. "The Porsche and the garbage truck"?

I closed my eyes as the wave of shame rolled over me. When I answered my voice was small "Yep that was me"

"You won me so much money! Please take any car on the lot with my compliments"

"What money?" shame had given way to shock. Did she just offer me a car? My eyes popped open.

"There are only five companies like mine across the country. We're all good friends and we meet once a year and compare notes. We have what we call the spectacular wreck contest and not to get too technical there are differing grades of wrecks that we pay out for. You won me the jackpot, it's the only vehicle ever to have been blown up and crushed in the same accident. I made a quarter million dollars on that sweet little baby. The least I can do is to give you the car of your choice and if you don't want it in black, a different colour can be arranged"

"I made you money when I totalled it?"

"Yes, you did it's still out near the workshop, my mechanic, Bess likes to threaten the cars with it when they won't tell her what's wrong"

I laughed "This is what will happen to you if you don't behave, is that what she tells them?"

"Yes, she has her quirks does my Bess, but she's a damn fine mechanic and I wouldn't be without her" she pushed the plate with the last donut towards me "So Stephanie, what kind of car are you currently driving?"

"A Ford POS" I answered truthfully.

"What kinds of car would you like?"

"Thank you, but I can't accept a car from you"

"Sweetheart you made me a ton of money and when me and my friends meet up next month and I tell them that I have actually met you, I won't have to put my hand in my pocket all weekend"

"It's a generous offer, but I'll just manage to wreck it" I admitted.

"Then call me and I'll bring it back here and we'll see what we can do with it. I have a bodywork expert, a top flight mechanic and a fantastic paint engineer, they can fix just about anything" her smile was impish " And if it's a truly good one I can make the cash back on the spec wreck contest" she laughed and I grinned at her. It was a tempting offer. "But if you don't want one I can't make you, but should you change your mind?"

"Then I'll let you know" I liked this woman, she was quite crazy, but fun with it.

"So, hypothetically, what kind of car would you have taken?"

"A Honda CR-V" I sighed "Black and shiny with a great sound system"

There was a knock, well; a not so subtle banging on the door that alerted me that Lester was ready to depart.

"I swear I'm going to kick that boy's ass" Hazel shouted over the din and he fell silent.

"Give him one from me" I told her with a grin.

We stood and smiled at one another "Well Stephanie Plum, it was an honour to meet you, please come again, anytime"

"Well Hazel Matthews, I think I made a friend today, one I hope to see again soon, would you like to get together for lunch next time you're in Trenton?"

"I'd like that very much" she reached across the desk and picked up a card, turned it over and wrote numbers on the back "My home phone and private mobile numbers"

She handed me the pen and a note pad and I gave her mine.

With a laugh we joined the impatient Lester and with a quick goodbye we were back on the road home and I would have sworn that this was the car that we rode here in, but Lester swears it's completely different.

The days aren't so bad, at least there is always the distraction of work or falling that, annoying Lester, but it's those long dark hours that are the worst for me.

I thought that staying here at Haywood would help me sleep, that being surrounded by all his things would ease the ache inside.

It doesn't. Not even a little.

Staying at my place, the normal sounds of the block as it settles down to rest, the traffic noise, Rex on his wheel, they have lulled me to sleep for as long as I have been here, now they are my companions in my lonely night time vigil.

Bobby says that if it goes on much longer, he's giving me sleeping tablets, but so far I've resisted.

It's no use, it's after 3am and I haven't managed to close my eyes yet. It's the waiting that's killing me, the uncertainty, maybe he'll ever come back or maybe he'll be changed when he does. That little nugget of sunshine was one that Lester let slip, that some missions can leave you changed and never in a good way and he cited Adam as proof.

I throw back the blankets and throw on some sweats and a shirt and slip my sock less feet into my boots.

I make my way to my desk and find my work station already booted up and a thermos and a folded piece of paper, looks like a note.

_Honey, _

_I made this for you in case you couldn't sleep._

_Please don't work too hard_

_Ella_

I open the flask and inhale the rich heady scent of Ella's hot chocolate and pour a generous cupful. I sit with my treasure and review my in box, grimacing as I do so.

With a heavy little sigh, I grab the top folder from the pile and open it.

Looks easy, I set the search parameters and let the computer do its work, reaching for the flask and another cup of heaven.

I find myself turning my chair very slightly from side to side as I wait and with the warm chocolate and the restful movement, my eyes start to grow heavy.

The last thing I think before sleep claims me is 'Come home soon Carlos'

**Ranger's POV**

I look at my watch and I immediately calculate that it's 3.21 where my heart is. I smile inside at the thought of her hair spread against the white of the pillow, the blankets tucked up almost to her hairline, the small noises she makes as she turns and her satisfied sigh as my arms close around her.

My thoughts stray back to the last time we spoke. How bravely she fought back her tears and the earnest expression on her face as she hugged me fiercely. Her eyes had glittered and her bottom lip quivered oh so very slightly.

"I have to go" I told her. "Unfinished business"

"I understand" she whispered.

"You do?" I asked, running my hand across the softness of her cheek.

"This man you're going after, he's hurt a lot of people?"

Pure speculation on her part, but she hit the nail on the head. "Yes"

"So I'm guessing that if he's left unchecked then his influence will spread?"

I forget sometimes just how good her reasoning is "Yes" I nod

"Then my little corner of the world won't be safe until he's dealt with?"

That's a stretch, but if this is how she wants to see this, then who am I to argue? "No it won't"

"Then go save the world, Batman."

It killed me inside to leave her, even knowing that the men will do all they can to keep her safe.

Some of them have no family, some have family that they are estranged from and in a way she helps to fill that gap.

It took me a while to notice the change in attitude towards her, how much they care about her comfort and well being.

I watched Ram, smile down at her, shake his head and take off his jacket and wrap it around her after a distraction when the outfit she'd chosen was insufficient to keep her warm in the cold night air.

She waves into the camera by the lift every morning when she comes in and Hector always waves back, even though she'll never see it.

Woody has the desk on the other side of the partition from her and I know he keeps a supply of sugary contraband for when she needs it.

I just hope she realises that they aren't doing it because I ordered them to; they do it because she's a part of them too. All of my hard men have a soft spot and she's it.

She is the warm, vital heart of Rangeman, when she breathes in, we breathe out.

Oh Babe that I could be there with you. But instead I'm here in this god forsaken hole.

But not for much longer, tonight should see the end of this, in a few hours we beard the lion in his den and extract him so that he can be tried for his crimes. Personally, I wouldn't waste the time; all he needs is a bullet to the head and a few spades of dirt and let everyone wonder what happened to him.

We are all in position; all we are waiting for is the cover of darkness. It can't come soon enough.

A scream, high, loud, pierces the grey of the approaching night.

The sound of a woman in distress and it tugs at my heart.

"Does anyone have a visual on the woman?" I ask into my headset.

"She's in the primary target's bedroom" Tango Three's voice and I could tell by the anger and distaste in his voice, exactly what's happening to her and make a mental note to ignore the hurts that he is going to inflict on the sadistic bastard as soon as he gets hold of him.

Another scream, but this one cuts off suddenly and I make the decision.

"Are we ready?" I ask

"Oh Yeah" Tango Two tells me

"Never been readier" Tango Three answers his voice angry.

"Shall we go and interrupt his fun?" I ask

"Already moving" Tango Two

"Way ahead of you there" Tango Three whispers

I'd worked with these two before and they absolutely refuse to use proper radio protocol. It's a foible I'm more than willing to live with as they are good men. We've can almost read one another's minds and it's saved our lives on more than one occasion. This is their last job and I have already asked them to join Rangeman.

We're in; the struggle was brief as he didn't know we were here for him.

His bodyguards are cuffed and to add insult to injury they are chained and hog tied into the back of their own dusty, rust ridden SUV.

I survey the house making sure we haven't missed anything when I see Tango three with the woman in his arms. He's standing with his back to me and even from here I can hear her quiet sobs and him quietly reassuring her in broken French that that she's safe.

He hears me and he turns his head as I come alongside and all the breath leaves my body and my blood suddenly freezes as I look down. All I can see is a riot of curls, the spitting image of a head I'm longing to be near.

She's beaten and bloody, her clothing torn and stained and although she's bowed she isn't defeated, a trait she shares with my woman.

It's a tight fit, all of us in this POS SUV. I think maybe it was once white, but now it looks more piebald with its streaks of rust and mud.

Tango Two or Reggie if you want to call him by the name his Mother gave him is keeping his beady eye on our prisoners.

Tango Three goes by the mysterious title of Flighter, nobody seems to know quite why. He's still talking softly in his seriously awful French to the young woman and he got her to laugh a moment ago, so that's a good sign.

Now I can get a better look at her, she bears a striking physical resemblance to my Babe in height and body shape, but her eyes are dark, well from what I can see, one is almost swollen shut and the other bears a nasty looking cut above it, her lips are split and she's definitely going to need a good dentist as it looks like the bastard knocked one of her front teeth out.

But I will make sure that she receives all the attention that she needs to make her well again and access to a plastic surgeon if required. Even if that means that she travels back home with us for treatment. The General said that he would meet all the conditions I set and this is one I am going to insist on.

I am the driver for this merry little excursion. The roads are more like dirt tracks and the headlights on this thing aren't what you would call brilliant, either in intensity or adjustment. It's a good thing that we are the only vehicle, the tracks are all deserted.

While my prisoners were free the dark became a place where only the unwary or desperate ventured outside.

Innocent people disappeared, never to be seen again. This used to be a welcoming place or so the elders told us when we first visited. They were more than eager to give us all we needed on the animals that we had been sent to capture. They apologised when we returned that they hadn't known about the body double that the leader had used and were more than willing to aid us in any way that they could.

It's a two and a half maybe three hour drive before we meet with the representatives who'll take this scumbag and his cronies from us and the same again to the extraction point and then maybe I can finally start my journey home.

I find that I yearn for civilisation or at least my form of it. There are many who would swear that I wear only a very thin veneer of culture over my savage core. And they may well be right, but I know and accept the darkness I carry within. Or at least I do now, she made that possible, she who loves me, in her I will find the redemption that I need. Her belief in me helps me to believe in myself, that I can be the man she thinks I am, the man that she deserves.

I can't wait to be back in a place where my vehicle is black and shiny, where it smells like new leather and the vanilla of the polish used on the dash.

Asphalt under the tyres and streetlights over my head.

Where I smell of something other than three day old sweat and can run a hand through my hair without dislodging a cloud of choking dust.

That's why my sheets are the finest that money can buy, after spending time in places like these, the simple things in life that others take for granted like clean sheets and a safe place to sleep become vitally important.

We're here, finally, at the rendezvous point. I can see the Colonel and his entourage waiting. A truck, an ambulance and his staff car, it's nice to see he came prepared.

It's a clearing just off the road where we can do this without too many witnesses as the less people know about our involvement the better.

I help the woman out and start to walk her over to the waiting medic while Flighter hauls out our primary target and half drags; half shoves him to the waiting van. A single shot rings out and I duck down, pulling the woman to me, senses on high alert, trying to spot the shooter. Judging by the sound, it's a high power sniper rifle used very close.

I'm suddenly aware of a sticky warmth and I look down and find dark stain on my arm.

In the headlights of the truck I see that the primary target is dead, the sniper caught him in the back of the head. A noise from the woman in my arms makes me look down at her. She's gasping for breath and for a second I can't understand why. I lower her to the ground and shout out for the medic. Then it hits me, the round that exited the target still had enough velocity to enter her body. She was shot by the same bullet that destroyed the animal that hurt her. The medic reaches us, hands me his high power torch and I hold it up over his patient. Her hand flails out and I grab it with my free hand as the medic examines her. In a few brief seconds it's over as he leans back and shakes his head slightly. In my heart of hearts I knew, I knew that the moisture soaking into the knees of my pants wasn't water.

I gather her into my arms and she groans at the movement.

"What's your name?" she asks me softly.

"Carlos"

"Thank you Carlos" she gasps then groans and starts to shake and I raise my eyes to the medic "Do something for her"

He shrugs "Too late" he tells me blandly.

And when I look back at her, I find he's right, she's already gone and I close her eyelids "I'm sorry I couldn't save you" I whisper. Then I lower her gently to the ground and sit back. Her face is turned away from me and I can see her bruised cheek and a riot of brown curls.

That could be my Babe lying there. That poor woman was right by my side and I couldn't save her.

And in that second, in that broken moment of realisation my entire world changed.

Author's Note.

Yes I meant to leave it there, I am evil I know.

This was meant to be the last part but I got distracted by the idea of Stephanie's accident record being good news for someone.

If it doesn't happen again, then the next part is the last part.

Thank you again for the reviews and the support, all you lovely people.

Valzie


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this, I promise.

My grateful thanks to JE for her wonderful characters, which I hope I haven't damaged too much.

And to all of you who have given me the support and confidence to get here.

One more to go! I know I said that last time, but I keep getting sidetracked.

I give you all my heartfelt thanks.

Valzie.

**Arrival **

**Steph's POV**

Something's going on, something's happened and they either don't want me to know or they don't want me to worry. Bobby's missing, well not missing exactly, but he's not here and no-one seems to want to tell me where he is. And those I'm most likely to be able to wheedle it out of aren't here either. This place is a Binky, Lester and Ram free zone. I find this highly suspicious.

Bobby's been my shadow for the last month, every day whether he's on shift or not he's been at my side. Suddenly he's vanished. I went to the med bay to look for him and a stranger was sat at his desk, introduced himself as Chrome and wouldn't meet my eyes when he told me that he didn't know where he was.

My next stop is Tank's office; I'm going to go and try to get something, anything, out of him. It's not going to be easy; in fact this may be my hardest mission to date. I'm out of luck, Tank's gone too. His office door is wide open. This doesn't mean I stop digging though. I will find out what's going on.

**Bobby's POV**

I know my standing orders are to call the General, but I can't do it. I'm his medic, yes, but I'm also his friend and I won't put him under the control of a man who can't be trusted.

I turn to Tank and Lester. I called them in when I realised how serious it was. "Now what? We know what we should do and I know I don't want to do it"

"I agree, the less the General knows about it the better" this came from Tank.

"Reggie said he gave the General his report and told him never to call him again" I tell them "That he was done with all his shit"

"Sounds like Ranger, so what's the problem?" Lester asked.

"That was the last thing he said. It's been almost a week" I told them.

"He's catatonic?" I could hear the anxiety in Tank's voice.

"No, he's functioning, but it's like he's still there, in is head. Flighter told me that a woman died in his arms" I sighed "and she had brown curly hair"

"Stephanie" Tank and Lester said in unison.

"Maybe seeing her can break him out of it?" Lester added.

"I thought about it, but I'm not sure he'd want her to see him like this" I don't know how well she'll handle it.

"We're way beyond that, Bobby, we need him back and there's only so long we can keep this from her. Our absence will have been noted and she won't stop until she gets her answers" Lester's face is grave.

"Then it's agreed, let's get her out here and hope that she can help him" from Tank

"I agree" Lester

"Me too" I add with a nod. "But let's do this with subtlety.

"OH yes" Lester mused "We're so good at that. NOT"

**Steph's POV**

Something made me open my eyes, it was still night, the room seemed peaceful, but my spidey sense was on high alert, I moved my head a little trying to see the clock, wondering what time it was. I felt a surge of panic as a large hand clamped down on my mouth with the other landing on my stomach to keep me in place.

I struggled, I really did, but it was like trying to move a car with the parking brake on. My heart rate hit the stratosphere and I could feel the fight or flight response kicking into high gear.

You're scaring her" the voice was deep and familiar and I stilled.

"Steph, I'm sorry, I was worried you were going to scream the place down. If I take my hand away do you promise not to?" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

I nodded, no longer frightened, the voices belonged to Tank and Lester.

"Though she'd be totally within her rights to smack you hard" Tank pointed out

The hand was removed and I felt his weight settle on the edge of the bed and the lamp flicked on.

"Ranger?" I asked as I made sure the blankets were pulled up as far as I could get them with Lester's ass planted like a mountain. An attractive one, but immovable as far as my bedding was concerned. My voice sounded husky; blame the late hour and the sudden adrenaline spike that had accompanied my waking.

Tank nodded "He's back from..." he stopped and considered his next words even more carefully than usual "Wherever he's been" he finished. "We've a place which we use to decompress after being away for a while"

Now that I think is the most I have ever heard Tank say, but I doubted it was going to end there.

"Bobby's with him, he's concerned" he concluded.

Now Bobby's unflappable, competent and one hell of a medic, if he's worried, it had to be bad. "Is he hurt?" I asked hearing the spike of panic in my voice.

"Not physically, but Ranger's in a dark place right now, usually after a couple of days he starts to come out of it, but it's been a week and he's still uncommunicative" Tank's dark eyes were lit with an affection and anxiety that I'd never seen before.

"Bobby thinks a familiar face would help bring him out of it" Lester told me, his eyes worried.

"Of course, take me to him" My stomach was currently doing the cha-cha, which was fine but my heart was still doing the rumba and the combination was making me feel nauseous.

But he's alive, he's been returned to me. But he's altered, damaged and I didn't know if I he's still the man of my dreams or not. It didn't matter, not this second. He was home and he needed me.

Packed and dressed in a time that would have surprised Carlos had he been here to see it, Lester got in the back of a faded blue POS and I got in with him. Well I had to, as there was no front passenger seat. It actually looks worse than mine and that's saying something. I settle myself against Lester's shoulder and prepare to go back to sleep.

I was gently shaken awake. "We're here" Tank's voice was soft and I opened my eyes to see the first rays of a new day and a solid looking gate in front of the car "We'll leave you here, Bobby's on his way to let you in"

He handed me gently out of the car and Lester brought my bag, dropping it by my feet.

Tank made a motion with his head and Lester pulled me in for a brief fierce hug before making his way back to the other side of the car. Tank waited until he had closed the door before pulling me in for a hug, something he'd never done before, it's a bit like being enfolded in warm padded steel. "He needs you, he's still wherever they sent him and you need to bring him home"

"What do I do?" I felt a twinge of anxiety, I'd never seen anyone like this and didn't quite know what to expect.

"Just be you. You mean more to him than you know" Ranger hadn't told Tank about us. Maybe he just didn't have the time before he left.

"And he to me" I admitted, rattled by this facet of Tank. I knew the Rangeman, but this was the man and he cared deeply about his friend.

"And you to us. You're a part of us now"

"And you all mean the world to me"

He nodded brusquely, embarrassed over this uncharacteristic show of emotion. In their world weakness was death and this show of trust elated me and troubled me in equal measure. I was jubilant that he was willing to let me in, even a little way and disturbed that he felt it necessary to do so.

With a last squeeze he let me go and I looked up into his dark eyes. With another nod he was gone and I picked up my bag and turned to the gates.

Bobby looked exhausted, but he dredged up a smile for me. "Hey Steph"

"Hey Bobby" he took my bag from me and threw the other arm around my shoulders as he walked me up the drive to the house. "It's a Rangeman safe house" he explained "This place has more security than Fort Knox, if a fly farts, someone knows about it"

I laughed "And they'll have to write a report"

"I have a room made up for you, if you want to get some rest" At that moment my stomach growled "Ahh the infamous Stephanie Plum beast has spoken, guess I'd better feed you first"

I laughed again, Bobby was obviously going out of his way to make me feel comfortable, although not as reticent as many others of the Merry Men, he was hardly a chatty Cathy.

Though I'd never really seen him outside of work until these past few weeks, he's always been there for me, strong, dependable, his medic's hands deft and capable and his demeanour reassuring and professional. Yep there was a lot I didn't know about these friends of mine and maybe it was time to right that. I could start with Bobby.

I stopped "What am I walking into here?"

His arm left my shoulder and his mood sobered "He's completely withdrawn, he hasn't said two words to me since I got here. He eats, he exercises, he goes to bed, but I don't think he's sleeping"

"What do you need me to do?"

"After I've fed your beast, maybe you could start by taking him breakfast"

"I can do that" Starting small and simple, that seemed to be the key. A plate of breakfast, it would be good just to see him. To assure myself that he's physically unharmed at least.

"I am hoping that just seeing you will help him turn the corner, but I admit I'm a little out of my depth. Standing orders tell me that I should have called our handler about this, but I can't bring myself to do it"

"What would that mean?" My stomach clenched, I can't bear the thought of him leaving me again.

"They'd come out and evaluate him, probably take him somewhere for treatment"

I shivered "He's the strongest man I know, he'll come back"

"I hope so, I've never seen him like this" he dredged up another smile and held out his hand "Come on, let's feed that beast of yours"

The kitchen was airy, the walls a sunshine yellow, the wood a warm and homely honey pine, the appliances were all top of the line, the worktops were granite and it felt right to be standing here, in other words, this was the kitchen I had always wanted. But that was another life, back when I thought being a wife and mother were my destiny. But I had married the wrong man and had paid for that with my dreams.

It's perfect isn't it?" Bobby led me to a stool at one end of the counter and moved into the kitchen, moving around, fetching me coffee in a mug almost the same shade as the walls. He put it down in front of me and got on with the business of breakfast. He looked comfortable, which was unusual, not many men do, if you look closely.

I watched him move around the kitchen and we chatted idly, well I chatted and he laughed in the right places.

He whistled as he gave the pan a stir, the smells were incredible. "Bobby, you married?" I asked

His hand stilled and he seemed to tense "No, why?"

Shit, looks like I hit a nerve "Just wondered" I kept my tone light "If breakfast tastes as good as it smells I may just marry you myself"

He laughed "Now that's a tempting and dangerous offer"

"Dangerous?"

"Ranger doesn't share" he turned back and fetched plates from the cupboard, sliding the fluffy omelette on to it before turning back and adding delicious looking hash browns "Here eat before it gets cold"

"I took the plate from him eagerly and tucked in. I let out an appreciative moan as it hit my taste buds "You are a God"

His shoulders shook as he stood at the stove. "You don't need a husband, you need a wife"

The truth in that statement shocked me, but I covered it with "I need an Ella, I keep begging her to adopt me"

"She already has, we all have"

The hairs rose on the back of my neck and I knew that Ranger was right behind me.

Bobby must have sensed it too as he turned back "Morning Sir, just in time for breakfast"

Steeling myself I turned to face him "Yo" I smiled up at him, but the smile slid off my face as I took him in. He was thin, too thin and his skin seemed pale and wan. The bags under his eyes weren't just faint shadows, they were black crescents and his eyes, oh hell his eyes, it was as if he didn't even see me. His blank mask looked like a full wolf grin in comparison to the vacancy I was faced with.

This wasn't the man I knew; in his place was a dark and terrifying stranger. For a brief second that seemed to last a lifetime his eyes met mine and the pain and horror that flared in them was enough to make me draw in a shocked breath.

"Sir?" Bobby's voice broke the spell and he tore his eyes from mine and focused on Bobby who was holding a plate. Ranger took it and moved as far away from me as possible, seating himself at the other end of the long counter, not even acknowledging Bobby as he handed over silverware, a napkin and a glass of orange juice.

I kept shooting glances his way, but he never took his eyes off his plate as he methodically ate his meal and drained his juice in a single swallow. The sound of his chair scraping back startled me and Bobby laid a gentle hand on mine as he sat down next to me with his own breakfast. Ranger left and as soon as he out of sight I turned to Bobby.

"He didn't even recognise me" fear warred with pain in my voice as well as my heart.

"I know" Bobby sighed "I think I may have to make that call"

"Give it a day or two" I pleaded.

"Let me finish here and I'll show you to your room"

"No hurry" I told him honestly. As tired as I was, I don't think I could get any sleep now, not after seeing Carlos.

He seemed to know why and didn't push it; instead he asked "Want a look around? I'll give you the grand tour"

"Sounds lovely" I told him, trying to sound normal, but I'm sure I failed miserably.

He showed me to my room. It was painted a powder blue and the bed was enormous, the bed linens in pure white and it looked like heaven. There was a dresser, a large wooden wardrobe, a blue and white gingham sofa and a door into a generous en-suite shower room. The bed faced patio doors which opened out on to the porch and the garden was immaculate and the pool caught my eye. "I don't have a swimming costume"

"That's the beauty of this being a safe house, we keep some clothing on standby, we may not have one in quite your size, but I am sure we can find something for you"

"Thanks"

Bobby laughed as something hit him "But that's exercise?"

I hit him playfully.

The house was exquisite, the rooms were beautifully decorated and the furnishings gave it a real homely feel. It was also spotlessly clean. The only sticky moment was when Bobby hurried me past the room on the other side of his with a muttered "Boss's room" We exchanged a worried glance and carried on back towards the kitchen.

We were sitting out on the porch on the old fashioned swing, enjoying long cold glasses of homemade lemonade when his phone trilled.

He shot me an apologetic look and dug it out of his pocket.

He listened for a few seconds and then looked into the middle distance and held up his middle finger. With a snap he closed his phone.

"Bobby?"

"That was Les, he thinks I'm sitting too close to you and wants me to move to a minimum safe distance"

"I looked down seeing the foot or so of space between us and asked "How much more distance does he want?"

"He wants me to move to the next state over"

"Where's the camera?" I asked.

He pointed and I followed his line of sight until I saw it. With a grin I closed the space between us and leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then I looked over at the camera again and mouthed "For you Lester" and gave him my own one fingered salute.

When his phone went off again we both burst out into laughter.

I held out my hand for the phone and he handed it over. "Yo" I said brightly.

"You kissed him" Lester's voice was accusatory.

"And?" I asked. 'Lester' I mouthed to Bobby.

He leaned back and placed his arm over the back of the swing and catching his drift I leaned back and allowed his arm to fall over my shoulders and leant into towards him so he could hear too.

"You caused a riot here; the whole control room went nuts"

I laughed "Glad you are all paying attention to business" I told him tartly.

"Brown, do you have a death wish?" Lester asked.

"You're just jealous" I told him. "Is there a point to this call by the way?"

"Camera 7 is cutting out; can you have a look at it?"

Bobby took the phone out of my hand "Will do, any other problems?"

"No, just camera 7"

Bobby closed his phone and looked around. "Want to play Rangeman repair girl this afternoon?"

"Count me in" I smiled.

Turns out it was actually fun, taking the camera down and checking it over. Bobby really let me help; he let me wield a screwdriver and everything.

When we were done I made my way back to the swing and watched Bobby mowing the lawn.

The day was warm and the slight movement of the swing was lulling me to sleep.

When I awoke again I was stretched out on it, the sun was low in the sky and Ranger was standing at the edge of the deck watching me, he was in work out gear and was sweat stained.

I smiled "Yo" and started to sit up.

His mouth moved forming his own 'Yo' but no sound emerged.

Heartened I swung down my legs and made to stand, but the moment my feet hit the deck , the spell, whatever it was, had broken and before I could reach him he broke in to a run and was round the side of the house before I reached the edge.

For the next two days he only emerged to eat and to run, though at night I was sure I could hear him pacing outside the door. I wanted to run to him, to open that closed door and throw myself into his arms, but my fear held me still. I was scared that he would send me away and even more scared that he wouldn't.

How brainless is that? A month ago, I declared I loved him and now I'm running away because I'm afraid of him? He deserves better than that, he's risked his life for me so many times and all he's asked me for little in return.

Dammit Stephanie, go next door and talk to him. Don't take his silence as answer. Sliding my feet into my boots, I throw an oversize sweatshirt over my tank and shorts and decide to take my own particular bull by his horns.

I stepped out into the hall just in time to see Bobby come out of his room in an old pair of shorts and an olive green shirt that declared him a 'Medical Miracle'

"You are" I told him brightly and at his puzzled look, pointed to his shirt.

He looked down "Thanks" he smiled.

"Heading out for a run?" I asked, wondering why he was going out this late.

"Yeah, it's the first chance I've had all day" I suddenly felt guilty; he's been looking after me all day. "I've called it in, which means that they'll be switching on the internal cameras and microphones any second"

"I understand" It had spooked me at first that when Bobby left the property to go shopping or for a run that the full might of Rangeman swung into action.

I'd learned the hard way how sensitive they are, I stubbed my toe on the coffee table and let out a muffled curse and seconds later my phone rang and a worried Ram demanded to know where I was and what was wrong.

The last thing I wanted was to have my conversation with Carlos with Rangeman listening in, so my plan will have to wait.

Deciding instead to fetch a mug of coffee I made my way to the kitchen and took it over to the window to watch Bobby doing his warm up.

He caught me watching and gave an exaggerated little wiggle of his hips that made me laugh. With a wave he was gone, heading off down the drive at a good clip.

I watched him until he was almost at the gate. When he suddenly disappeared from view I thought he'd tripped, but a few seconds passed and when he didn't get up again I put my mug down on the counter and grabbing the first aid kit I made my way to the door.

I could see he was still down and anxiety hastened my steps.

I was halfway down the drive when a figure stepped out of the shadows.

He leaned over Bobby, then he straightened up and looked up at the house.

As soon as he did I knew who he was and skidded to an unsightly stop.

He let out a muffled curse when he realised that I'd spotted him and broke into a ground eating lope towards me.

I took off back to the house, hoping that I could reach its safety before he caught up with me.

I managed it, but only just, as I slammed the door in his face and turned the key.

"Ranger!" I hollered my voice shrill with panic.

There was no answer, so I barrelled out into the hallway where I knew there was a camera and looked straight into it "Send help. Bobby's down, he's lying somewhere near the gate. I don't know where Ranger is and Adam's here. I don't know how much time I have..."

"None"

The single word shattered my thoughts and sent a chill down my spine so fast that it would take me days to defrost and I turned to face him.

He raised a hand and waved to the camera. "Hi there peeps, remember me? I'm all alone with the Boss's main squeeze. Worried? I would be" he grinned.

"Have you come to kill me?" I asked, striving for some sort of normal tone.

"Is that what you think?" he sounds amused as he turns back to me.

"Did you kill Bobby?" I blurt out.

"No" he shook his head, his expression amused. "Should I have?"

"No, good medics are hard to find" I let out a strangled breath and arranged my features into a smile "May I offer you some coffee?" I indicated the path to the kitchen, maybe I could get my hands on a knife.

"Yes, that would be lovely Miss Plum. Shall we be civilised about this?" He placed a hand in the middle of my back guiding me forward "Although I'm going to watch you very carefully. I wouldn't want you accidentally knifing me"

So much for that brilliant plan. "I wouldn't dream of it" I told him sarcastically.

"Please sit, allow me to serve you" if he wanted to play 'just plain folks' with me I was happy to do so, with every second the Merry Men were that little bit closer.

I stopped and looked towards the gate where I could just make out Bobby's prone figure. "I can't leave Bobby out there; can we bring him back to the house?"

"Why bother?" Adam asked in a lazy tone.

"Because he's my friend and Rangeman looks after its own"

"I've asked around and they protect you because Ranger orders them to"

"That may have been true once, but not anymore. I'm a part of them and they're a part of me" strange that only a few weeks ago I'd have believed him, but I knew deep down that I was right, I'm Rangeman, not just because of Ranger but because I belonged.

"Is that what you think? They're nice to your face but behind your back it's a whole different story" he sounded like some bitchy teen queen

"Adam, if you've come here to kill me, get on with it" I told him with a bravado that I certainly didn't feel. I was sure he could hear my knees knocking and my heart rattling off my ribs. "But let me get Bobby back into the house first" I forced my head up to look into his eyes "I need to know he's OK"

He laughed, the SOB laughed at me, his eyes danced with amusement. I glared back at him. Glad he finds me funny.

"You are presumptuous though, what makes you think that I'm here for you?"

**Rangers POV**

I'm stuck in a living nightmare; every time I close my eyes I see her. I hear her last breath leaving her lungs, her shattered sigh as her brave heart stopped beating. She was right beside me and I couldn't save her, she was in the shelter of my arm and still she died.

If I couldn't save her, if I can't protect a stranger, what chance do I have of protecting the woman I love? No, it's too dangerous for her to be around me, I have to let her go.

Then there's a pain so deep that I'm sure I've been shot in the chest and I can't breathe. Just the thought of letting her go cripples me.

I keep thinking that I see her here, in the kitchen, her smile wide, those gentle blue eyes full of love and compassion, asleep in the garden on the swing, but she isn't here. It's just another symptom of my guilt.

I swear I heard her shout my name a moment ago. Maybe I should just admit I'm losing it and have the General come and pick me up. Adam and I can be roomies.

My phone, which has been silent since I returned suddenly, springs to life.

It's a text message and an audio file.

The text message consists of seven numbers and seven letters

'911- 2223. Listen. T '

T is obviously Tank.

911- Babe. The Rangeman code for 'Steph's in trouble'

She is the only one that has one; she is the only one of us that needs one.

What has she done now?

I pressed the button to start the audio playback.

"_Send help. Bobby's down, he's lying somewhere near the gate. I don't know where Ranger is and Adam's here. I don't know how much time I have..."_

"_None" _

"_Hi there peeps, remember me? I'm all alone with the Boss's main squeeze. Worried? I would be" _

The play back rolled on but I didn't hear it for the rush of blood to my head and my breath left me. She is here and Dios, so is Adam, he has his hands on my woman. Again and I let it happen.

I refuse to fail her. He will not hurt her, even at the cost of my own life.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this, I promise.

My grateful thanks to JE for her wonderful characters, which I hope I haven't damaged too much.

**Honour and Vengeance **

**Steph's POV**

_He laughed, the SOB laughed at me, his eyes danced with amusement. I glared back at him. Glad he finds me funny._

"_You are presumptuous though, what makes you think that I'm here for you?"_

My fear crystallised in my chest becoming harder than diamond and colder than ice. "To get to him you have to go through me" I crossed my arms over my chest in a gesture of pure and ultimately futile defiance and raised my chin." You'll have to take me apart piece by piece, because while there is still breath left in my body I will keep you from him"

It's odd, I've never considered myself to be particularly brave, but it would appear that all you have to do to turn me into a tigress is to threaten the man I love. Now I know I am no match for Adam, but at this point I don't care, I will defend my man and I will stop this maniac from reaching him.

His face softened for a moment as he looked down at me. With the hard edges gone, I realised for the first time just how attractive he was.

"He's a lucky man, there are few that would face me and fewer who would dare to place themselves deliberately in my path. I see now why he fell for you"

"My woman doesn't respond well to the flattery of fools" a familiar and welcome voice from behind me brought a rush of sudden tears. I resisted the urge to turn and throw myself at him. I kept my eyes firmly on Adam and took a step back and then another until I hit a warm solid object and felt those long wished for arms encircle my waist. I felt the brush of his lips against my hair. His whisper soft enquiry reached my grateful ears "You OK?"

"I am now" I couldn't keep the relief from my voice. Contact with the power and heat of him thawed my frozen spine and liquefied my icy core.

"You're here for me?" Carlos asked his voice steady, his thumb very gently moving against my waist, soothing me.

"Yes" Adam shrugged and rolled his shoulders as if trying to loosen them "But there's something I need to know first"

"Ask" his tone was clipped, terse and I felt him tense again, his thumb stilling against my skin.

"This will be just between us? No outside interference?"

"Agreed and whatever happens Stephanie's safe?"

"I didn't come here for her"

"Thank you, but before we get down to this, I ask a favour"

"Ask away"

"Bobby doesn't deserve to be left out there; we need to bring him back to the house"

Adam looked in my eyes and then up at Carlos. "It would seem my lady that your wish is my command"

"Bobby's my friend, he wouldn't leave me there and I won't leave him" I told Adam my voice fierce.

"Then we fetch your medic" he grinned "We may well need him when this is over"

Carlos squeezed me tight and let me go. I turned to look into his eyes for the first time, my heart fluttering in my chest. He still looked like hell, his eyes dark ringed and his skin pale, but he was back behind his eyes, there was warmth there, his gaze reached down inside me and calmed my heart, the small smile he found for me, soothed my soul.

"Look after Bobby, please?" he asked. That word, he rarely uses it and I am told only with me. How could I refuse?

"Take care" I whisper

"I have too much to lose to be reckless now" his lips pressed too briefly to mine.

Bobby when they brought him to me was still out cold, but his breathing was fine and I couldn't see any blood. They put him on the settee and I pulled the afghan that decorated the back down over him and sat on the edge and gently stroked his cheek. When I looked up Adam and Carlos were gone. I stood and walked quickly to the patio doors, they were on the lawn circling each looking for an opening.

Entranced by this terrible spectacle I edged forward trying to keep Bobby and the combatants in sight.

**Tank's POV**

OK, call me crazy, but you would think that a Rangeman monitored, super secret safe house that only a handful of people know exists would be somewhere that a crazy stalker wouldn't be able to get to her?

Turns out that even there she isn't safe, now who'd have guessed it?

I could put that woman in a space shuttle and shoot her to the moon so that she was the only living creature out there and what do you bet that something comes from the frigid depths of outer space to harass her?

Life around her is never dull, although some days I yearn for the vast swathes of tedium interspersed with small bursts of excitement that life at Rangeman used to be. Then she bounces in and turns that smile on me and I wonder how we ever got along without her.

Our first focus will always be the business, or so I tell myself right up until the moment we know she's in trouble. Then she is the only thing on our collective minds.

Woody, who is way more intelligent that I ever gave him credit for explains it like this.

'She accepts us the way we are, she doesn't care about any of the shit that we've had to do to survive. To her, we are the good guys, the cavalry who ride to her rescue. And I don't know about you, but it makes me feel really good' and candour forces me to admit that it makes me feel really good too.

When she first came to us, I admit, I thought she was a huge liability. One that Ranger and by extension Rangeman certainly didn't need. Strange how much she's grown on me, on all of us. I hadn't quite realised how much and just how deep the need to protect her is, until she looked up into that camera and spoke. I was half way to the elevator with my gun in my hand before I caught myself. I held it all together long enough to organise the men and set my hastily arranged plan in motion. Now I can worry. We are still 27 minutes out. A lot can happen in that time. All we can do is wait and hope that we are in time to come to her rescue once again.

**Ranger's POV**

It felt like old times just now, helping Adam bring Bobby back into the house. We fell back into once familiar patterns. I remembered how he prefers to take the shoulders since a very drunk Lester cracked his jaw with a kick as he tried to pick him up off the floor. It was on tip of my tongue to ask if he remembered which mission that was. Then I recalled why he was here and the query and grin died on my lips.

**Steph's POV**

They move so fast I can barely make out each individual blow. Each series of kicks and punches they're inflicting on one another flow so well, each flurry of movement has a painful purpose, every feint and parry displays a savage elegance. They break apart for a few seconds and grin at one another, Adam rolls his neck as if to loosen it and Carlos flexes his shoulders and I realise that I ain't seen nothing yet, they're just warming up.

**Adam's POV**

It feels like a lifetime since I called him friend.

He needs to pay for the pain he put me through when he took my life from me. She's the only thing I've ever loved, the only person who I have ever really cared about and he killed her. My anger roils within me like a poison and I can feel its darkness running through my veins. It feels safe, familiar, a long trusted ally, maybe the only one I have left. It feels good to fight, to finally have a target, for too long I've been hiding, waiting for the right moment to strike.

That time is now. I've always wondered which one of us was better. Guess I'm about to find out.

**Steph's POV**

Bobby's coming to and all I have to offer him is a cold cloth for his aching head and a glass of water. Without knowing what Adam did to him, I'm not sure how to treat him.

His dark eyes flicker open and he lets out a groan.

"Hey" I press the cold cloth against his forehead and he lets out a sigh as if he finds my touch comforting, his eyes closing again. Understanding comes back in a rush and his eyes pop open "Adam?" he asks, struggling to rise and pushing the blanket back.

"It's OK" I place my hands on his broad chest and he stops, although if he truly wanted to, I'd be no real obstacle.

"What happened?" he asks shrugging off my hands and sitting up, although he swayed dangerously and I leaned forward and grabbed his shoulders.

"Ranger, he's back with us, he and Adam are outside"

"Shit" Bobby exclaimed and he took hold of my shoulders and used them to hoist his protesting body to its feet and I nearly buckled with the weight. "Where are they?"

I pointed and with a lurch he stumbled towards the patio doors. "What's wrong?"

I joined him as he reached them and he leant heavily against the door frame, obviously unable for the moment to go any further, peering out into the garden. "You don't understand, this is about honour and vengeance, so neither of them will give up on this, we'll have to find some way of getting between them or they'll end up killing one another"

Hearing Bobby's sombre words gave my feet wings, I tore out into the garden, determined, somehow to stop them before it went too far and one of them was seriously hurt.

I could hear his muttered curse from behind me as he tried and failed to catch me.

Each blow was now more measured, deliberate, no doubt calibrated to cause maximum damage. I could hear the laboured breathing and the slightest of exclamations from each as they threw and absorbed punches and kicks that would have levelled me.

I reached them and started to circle looking for my opening, hoping to find some manner or method to make them call a halt to this.

My heart dropped into my boots as the uppercut that Adam threw at Carlos made him stagger back, dropping to one knee as he did so. Without conscious thought I was in motion.

An explosion of pain, my breath exiting my body in one short burst, the next is the sensation of movement, then my back was on fire and when I dared to try to open my eyes the darkening sky above me danced and wheeled adding nausea to my list of woes.

Fighting against the pain, the sickness, I pushed my damaged body to my knees, the exertion required to lift my head was almost more than I could handle. I forced back the grey that threatened to overwhelm my vision, battling to stay conscious.

When I finally managed it, I found Adam fighting and failing to regain his feet and Carlos a few steps away looking down at me. His lips were moving, but for a second I couldn't make sense of what he was saying. I started to make the attempt to get to my feet, but he fell to his knees in front of me, his muscular arms capturing me, trapping me against his chest.

His head settled in at my neck, his arms gentle around me. His breathing was harsh and laboured against my shoulder. His voice reached me in a broken whisper, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" and I felt wetness seeping into my shirt and I realised that he was crying.

I wrapped myself around him, enfolding his strength with my softness, trying to absorb all his pain and anguish. He suddenly slumped forward, catching me unawares and I fell back onto my heels straining to keep us upright.

"Bobby" I cried out, my voice shrill and Carlos' weight was lifted from me.

Tank looked down at me, his usually blank face open, his expression one of concern. Looks like the cavalry just arrived and it feels good to know that they came to my rescue once again. "Hey Tank, thanks for coming out" I told him, blinking away the mist of tears.

He lifted me to my feet and pulled me so tight against him that I was sure I could hear my ribs creak under the pressure. He didn't say a word, just let out a long breath and put me back down. I took a step back and asked "Carlos?"

Bobby broke in "Passed out" he indicated Ram and Lester who were taking Carlos into the house. "He's been running on empty since he got back, heaven only knows where he got the strength to fight"

"I do" Tank's muttered reply brought another series of fast blinks and he reached for me again and this time lifted me into his arms and carried me towards the house. "I can walk" I protested.

He stopped and let me down and I opened my mouth to tell him off.

The look on his face stopped me cold. "Sorry, I just need to make sure you're safe. Losing you now would mean losing him too. If anything happened to you, he'd never come back" he looked down at his feet and then up at me. "And I couldn't bear losing either of you "

Smiling I lifted my arms to him and with the softest grin I had ever seen on his face he picked me up again and continued on to the house, not stopping until he deposited me in my bedroom.

I was just out of the shower, when a soft knock came to the door. "Steph, it's Bobby, can I come in?"

I wrapped the towel around me more firmly and called out "Sure"

He carried his backpack with all his supplies in it and he too had showered and he was dressed in scruffy blue jeans and a faded sweatshirt, his hair still wet and his feet bare. "I've come to take a look at you, if that's OK?"

Casual Bobby, first time I've seen him and I think I like it. "I'm fine, just a bit bruised, that's all" I explained.

"I have to check you out, Boss' orders"

"Is he OK?" I asked as Bobby started to examine me, his touch light and sure.

"He needs sleep" he smiled "And he needs you"

I smiled back "I need him too" I hissed as he touched bruised tissue.

"You need to heal, both of you do, I'm just next door, if you need me. But I warn you if I hear anything that I shouldn't, I will burst in on you" He had on his serious medic face and I knew that I had to listen. I didn't think I was up to anything of the sort.

"Did you give him the same lecture?" I asked my cheeks tinged with pink.

"Hardly, I like life"

We exchanged a look and burst out laughing "Thank you for being such a good friend" I leaned forward and hugged him.

When I drew back his eyes were very tightly closed and his fists clenched. "Bobby you OK?"

"OH GOD I'm so dead" he exclaimed "Steph I didn't mean to see, the towel..."

I looked down to find that my towel had fallen open and I was displaying my rather less than ample attributes to him.

"It's OK Bobby, You're my medic and allowed to see bits of me that would get others killed, remember?" I grabbed my shorts and tank and shimmied into them. "You can look now"

He let out a sigh "Thanks"

"And thank you" I took his hand and squeezed it.

**Adam's POV**

Under guard again, but this time it's by friends. While I was in the so called care of the General and his people, I never felt safe. Here I do, I know these men, they have honour and pride in themselves and the jobs that they do. These are things that I once had too. How could I have forgotten? I sit on the edge of the bed, unbound for the moment, but who knows how long that will last.

Lester is leaning on the wall and the weight of his scrutiny is almost more than I can bear. I close my eyes against his questioning gaze.

Lester being Lester, he can't keep giving me the silent treatment, he isn't the kind to keep it all in and it looks like he's just about reached boiling point.

"Would you let me talk to her?" I asked and he glared at me.

"Why? Gonna try to hurt her again?" he taunted

I sighed and rubbed my injured hands over my battered face. "I feel need to apologise, to explain"

"Why should I do this for you?" some of his anger has dissipated, he's more curious now.

"Maybe Ranger finally beat some sense into me" I admitted as I rubbed my face again. "Les, I know I'm the one in the wrong here, Marta or Susannah or whatever she was really called turned my head inside out" I looked up into his eyes "I need to tell your Stephanie that I'm sorry that she got all caught up in my shit"

"She's tricky, she'll ask questions you may not want to answer" he conceded and I knew he was considering my request.

I grunted in response "As bad as the General?"

He laughed ruefully "In some ways she's worse, she looks at you with those beautiful, guileless blue eyes and you want to tell her anything she wants to know"

"Sounds to me like Ranger isn't the only one that has a soft spot for her?" I probed wondering how much he'd spill.

With a laugh Lester pulled the chair over from the corner and sat down. "Man, she's something, she gets in more trouble than she knows what to do with" he rubbed a hand through his hair. "She's funny, smart, sexy as hell and she has this way of looking at you that makes you feel 10ft tall"

I don't think I have ever seen him so animated, she truly must be something. I let him go on; laughing at her exploits with him and enjoying the chance to have him talk to me as if we really were still friends. Eventually he ground to a halt and I asked him again "Can I see her and apologise in person?"

"That's up to her, I'll ask"

**Steph's POV**

Adam's request took me by surprise, but I feel like I should face him. I admit that having a house full of the big strong men of Rangeman around me while I do it makes it all feel so much safer.

Lester escorts me and leans nonchalantly against the wall just behind me, although I can feel the coiled tension in his stance.

"Thank you for coming Ma'am, I know I had no right to expect that you would" Adam starts, his head down, his voice soft. "I had no business dragging you into all this" he paused and I took the opportunity to jump in and ask my question.

"Tell me how it started?" I could feel Lester straighten behind me and Adam's eyes flicked up to mine and away again quickly. "Tell me as much as you can" I press.

Adam looked behind me and a look must have passed between them as I heard Lester sigh and say "They have to be here too, come on man, she needs to hear all of it"

Lester left the room and I wondered where he was going.

"Ma'am?" While Les gets them, I'll take this chance to offer my apologies. I am truly sorry for putting you through this"

"Help me understand why and I'll do my best to forgive you"

"She's willing to listen, that's already more than you deserve" Carlos' voice came from the doorway and I looked round to see him and Tank enter the room followed by Lester and the door was closed firmly behind them. The room, not that large to start with suddenly felt oppressive and I stood up to find some air.

Carlos pulled the chair back and sat down and with a hard smile pulled me on to his lap, curling his arm possessively around me. "Babe" he whispered into my ear.

Refusing to be diverted I ask "Adam, are we all here?"

"Yeah" he was staring at his hands. He looked up at each of the others in turn. "Promise me this won't leave this room"

"I promise"

"Where do I begin?"

"Don't tell me where or when, just the how and the why"

"We were a standard four man team sent to a location to destroy a group of drug and people traffickers. The..." Tank cleared his throat and he paused "An agency" he continued after a few seconds thought "already had someone on the ground there monitoring their activities, so we were asked to make contact with them when we reached our destination"

He fell silent, obviously struggling with his emotions. I reached out and gently touched the back of his hand " It's OK, if you need time, take it" I started to withdraw and he reached out to me with the palm up, asking if I would let him take my hand. I lowered my hand to his and his long fingers closed over mine and it seemed as if that simple human touch gave him the strength to continue.

I could feel a sudden negative energy surge from the Rangeman contingent, they certainly weren't happy that Adam had hold of any part of me and I swear I heard a little growl from the back of the Cuban throat that held me.

"That contact was Marta or Susannah as I now know her. She wasn't pretty or funny or smart, not like you are, but she felt genuine and I think that was why I fell for her. She told me all sorts of lies, like Phil was her brother when he was really her husband and I believed them all" His head came up and although he was still dry eyed, I could see the heartache etched into his features. "She had me completely fooled, she was working for the people we had come to stop" he stopped and looked at Lester "Do you want to take over here?"

"Sure" Lester moved into my line of vision and sat down on the bed next to Adam. "Marta had arranged a little surprise for us, a visit from some of her special friends." He put a hand on Adam's shoulder, "She made sure that you weren't there when they came for us, you meant something to her" he squeezed Adam's shoulder. " Her husband, worried that she was missing scheduled check ins and her reports were slapdash or not filed at all, got permission to come see her and make sure she was all right. He got to her just as she was leaving to set up the ambush and he followed her all the way to us" Lester looked to Tank

Tank took over "Her husband was as well trained and almost as lethal as we were" There was pride and sadness in his voice." He realised what was going on and managed to warn us. He even fought on our side. The struggle was short and predictably ugly. When Marta found out that all her plans had gone for nothing, she seemed to capitulate, accept that she would have to face the music for what she'd done, but the second we let our guard down she stabbed her husband and then went for me"

The arm tightened around me, his head resting between my shoulder blades. "I had no choice, she would have killed him" there was such pain and regret in his voice.

"So you did shoot her?" Adam's voice was tight.

"Tell me what would you could have done different?" Lester asked. "There was no time for anything else"

Adam stayed silent but his hand tightened on mine.

"She still managed to knife me as she went down" Tank rubbed his right thigh absently. "She told us that you were already dead, that you'd been taken out on the way over" Tank also joined Adam and Lester and went to stand just by the bed, his hand reaching out to touch the arm whose hand I held, just above the elbow. "I believed her, I'm sorry man, I left you there, didn't even look for you. I failed you"

"We were so shocked by it all, the ambush, her betrayal, it all seemed to happen so fast and Phil's people pulled us out immediately so he could get the medical attention he needed" Lester added.

Adam took over again "I must have got back just after you left. I found her near death and she died in my arms, still spouting her lies as to what had happened. She told me that Carlos had raped and shot her. I was so blinded by what I felt for her that I ignored all I knew about the honour and integrity of my friend and swore that I would make him pay" he lifted my hand to his lips and very gently placed a kiss on my knuckles, giving rise to another growl from behind me "I was wrong to involve you in all this. For all the pain I have caused to you my lady, I beg your forgiveness" he kissed me again "I thought she was my soul mate, I'd never been in love before and it consumed me, made me crazy"

I reached out and touched his hair "Love makes even the most sensible of us do crazy things" The pain that he'd been carrying for so long was entrenched so deep that he may never fully heal from it. "You have to forgive yourself too"

"That may have been her final act of revenge, to tear me from the only family I'd ever had" he looked to Lester, then Tank and finally to Carlos.

Carlos' arm moved from around my waist and gripped Adam's forearm gently trapping my hand. "Will you accept our help?"

"Don't send me back to the General" he looked down at where our hands were all touching. "Please"

Lester was first to speak "Let's take him home, Boss"

"I concur" this from Tank "He needs friends"

"Adam, I'll need your word that you won't try to harm Stephanie"

"You have it" he answered breathlessly "I won't harm a hair on her head and I won't let anyone else touch her either"

"Good enough for me" he let go of Adam "Tank and Lester will take you back and get you settled" he looked up at Tank "Get Dr Scoggins started with him as soon as possible"

"Lester slapped Adam's shoulder "You'll like old Doc Scogs, she's a leggy blonde with huge..."

Carlos cleared his throat behind me and Lester fell silent.

I squeezed Adam's hand before I let it go "I forgive you Adam"

"Thank you Ma'am"

"Since you just swore to protect me, you can call me Stephanie" I smiled at him.

Carlos gave a short chuckle "Has anyone talked to you about all the trouble she gets in to?"

"Lester gave me the edited highlights Sir, but I look forward to hearing more"

"Then you shall" Lester grinned "Until your ears bleed from it"

**Ranger's POV**

Just when you think that you know how anyone is going to react in a given situation, they go and surprise you. Adam did just that, when he asked my Babe to forgive him.

And she did. The depth of her compassion astounds me; I've seen too much to take anything at face value anymore, even Adam's apparent change of heart. Believe me, I hope it's genuine, I want to help him work through his issues and for him to find a home here with us as he was a good man, one of the best I've ever known, but if this has damaged his soul, then as much as I feel for him, she is my priority and he will have to go back to the General's tender mercies, if the old bastard has any.

She reached out to him; with a single gentle touch she helped him. I could see the tension leech out of him and when he took her hand I couldn't stop myself growling at him. Then I felt awful as I wondered how long it's been since anyone touched him with such compassion and tenderness. I know that emptiness and I know the unadulterated joy her touch can bring, because I was exactly the same before she brought my heart back to life.

She looks exhausted, but even bruised and battered there is a spark, a vital essence that she possesses that I've never encountered before. I can't wait to get her into my bed. Though I doubt I'll be much use to her when we get there. I'm so tired I can barely stand, I don't know how long it's been since I last slept properly, but with her safe and warm in my arms, tonight I'll do just that.

Alone at last, her eyes huge in her pale face as she looks at me, waiting for me to speak, to say something, anything, but I can't find the words, any words to describe how I feel right now. So I fall to my knees before her, my woman, my lover, my goddess and press my face to the warmth of her slightly rounded stomach and kiss it. Her arms enfold my head pulling me even closer and I revel in that feeling, in this precious moment of comfort "I love you" the words slip from my lips and it feels as natural as breathing. Why did I fight against it for so long?

"I love you too" she let go and pulled me to my feet and pushed me to the bed. "Get in, we need sleep"

She's asleep, moulded to me, those crazy curls tickling my nose. Despite the bone deep exhaustion, I can't sleep; my brain is refusing to switch off. It's my own fault, you see there was this word that kept coming into my head when I thought of her and that word was 'Relationship' and it only went away when I did something about it and made her mine.

There's a new one, well, two actually and I get the feeling that I'm going to have to do something about these ones as well.

They are 'Husband' and 'Father' and they don't scare me the way they used to, they feel like a natural progression instead of a huge commitment. The thought of her rounded and glowing with my child growing within her makes me feel all warm inside and I take that thought with me as I finally drift into slumber.

**Author's note**

OK so this was meant to be the last, but when I saw how long it was getting I thought I'd better split it. I have waited until I'm almost done and hope to publish the last part shortly.

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, you are stars!

One more to go, honest, even I can't prattle on for that much longer.

Valzie


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this, I promise.

My grateful thanks to JE for her wonderful characters, which I hope I haven't damaged too much.

This is the last part or I think I'd be facing the cyber equivalent of a lynch mob.

**Denouement **

**Steph's POV**

We stayed at the safe house for three days and now we've been back at Haywood for three days. Today Bobby should finally declare us fit. The millisecond he does I am being loaded in an SUV and taken to a very special destination. I'm packed, ready to go, but I have no idea what's been packed for me. Ella did it and she won't let me near my duffel bag. Rex has moved permanently, it would appear, into the break room, so much so that there's now a rota on the wall above his cage for who gets to clean him out. Turns out that these huge hunks of muscle have a soft spot for my furry little friend and at first it was weird to hear them greet him as they came in the room. Maybe it wasn't me they adopted; maybe it was Rex and I just came along with him?

Adam seems to have settled in well and from what I hear, the Doc thinks she can really help him. She believes that being in the bustle and noise of the office is good for him and hoped there was something he could do for us that would make him feel useful. So he and I are running searches together and he has a dry, understated sense of humour that I find an absolute delight. My coffee cup barely gets a chance to get cold before he's off to fill it up again and he is always so solicitous, do you realise that every time I get up he stands up too? It's like something from a bygone age. I thought when I first met him that he was a monster, now I know he's a just man who has been pushed far beyond his endurance by circumstances beyond his control.

I've discovered that some are dark to the core, others, like Carlos and the men of Rangeman have that darkness within them, but they never let it touch their souls. Adam's darkness is being beaten back with every moment he spends here; it's almost palpable, with every small act of kindness his pain recedes a little more. He had dinner with Carlos, Tank, Lester, Bobby and Ram last night and Ella made his favourite dishes and they talked about whatever men talk about when they get together. He was still smiling when he came down this morning and he told me that he'd slept better than he had in years. Even though I have seen his ability for violence I'm starting to see him as a gentle man and I hope that one day he can see himself that way.

We're laughing amiably at my inability to spell my own name when Bobby appears at my elbow. "I've just cleared the Boss, now it's your turn" he tells me and turns away expecting me to follow. After a high five and a 'Good luck' from Adam I'm on his heels.

**Bobby's POV**

She's fine, I know she's fine but I have been asked to keep her out of the way for the next ten minutes while everything is made ready. Her bruises are fading, her smile is wider than her face, those entrancing eyes are so full of love it's almost blinding and there's a part of me that hates him, that can't bear that it was him that she fell for, that he was the one that captured her heart. I would give everything I own to have someone like her look at me like that. He's a lucky bastard.

I go through the motions, checking her bruises, spinning it out to the ten minutes that Ranger said he needed. Finally time's almost up and I wait until she's back into her clothes. She's biting her bottom lip now as if she just figured out that I'm the one that can stop her in her tracks. She has her head tilted slightly to the side and one eye closes as if she expects bad news.

"You're fit" I tell her and she lets out a noise that seems to be part squeal and part scream and takes off. Shaking my head, I turn around to the computer and start to update her records when I hear fast steps coming towards me. She's back and before I get a chance to ask her what's wrong she throws her arms around me and squeezes tight. She kisses my chin, which is as high as she can reach "Thanks Bobby"

I hold her tight to me, just for a second, then release her. "You're welcome"

Her eyes sparkle, she obviously has diabolical plans for the Boss and I'm sure that he'll enjoy everything she has in store for him. As I said before, he's a lucky bastard.

**Ranger's POV**

I'm suddenly nervous. Last time I tried this we both ended up bruised and she ended up mummified.

"She's on her way" Ram glances up from the monitors and nods to me. I turn to face the elevator and await my fate. One that I wouldn't have even dreamed of a few years ago, the women that wanted me were only interested in what I could give them; she's not like that, she's proved that all she really needs is me.

From here on in she will want for nothing, everything that I have is hers and all I want from her is love. I think that's an even exchange, don't you?

The elevator doors open and she steps out. I can tell by the grin that she's been declared fit. I look into her eyes and there's no trepidation there, all I can see is love and it knocks the breath out of me. I'm elated and humbled all at once that such an angel could fall for me.

With a smile I hold out her jacket, it's not that cold out there, but this, I'm starting as I mean to go on. She takes it and shrugs it on and waves her goodbyes to the control room who have a few suggestions as to how we spend the rest of the day and she lowers her head, her cheeks tinged with pink at the crudeness of several of them. I turn and raise an eyebrow at the worst offender who splutters an apology.

With her tucked into the crook of my arm it's all I can do not to hit the button for seven and I can see she's thinking the same thing. If I kiss her now I'm lost, no other woman has ever made lose control the way she does. But that has to wait as the next time I make love to her, it will be in my sacred space. Only those that started this journey with me know of its existence. Apart from Ella, she will be the only woman that has set foot in it.

I turn on the stereo and slip in her favourite Metallica CD and the smile she gives me nearly stops my heart right there. Her out of tune singing accompany us to the old brownstone building that she calls the bat cave.

With her duffel over one shoulder, my own over the other and her hand tucked into mine I lead her to the door. It's an arched doorway with a solid looking wooden door, just like a thousand other buildings across the city. Her eyes are wide with curiosity and I kiss the end of her nose. I unlock the door and when we are in the foyer I hand her the keys. She looks down at the key ring and looks up in surprise. It's a cheap plastic four leaf clover. I smile down at her confused expression and start to explain "This was the first piece of real estate I ever owned. It was here that the dream that was Rangeman was brought to life. With the last dollar I had left over from making the deposit I bought this key ring and it's always been on the keys for this place. It means a lot to me, but I wanted to give it to the one that means more to me even than it does" I lead her to what looks like a janitors' closet and invite her to use the other key on the ring to open it.

**Steph's POV**

Of all the things I was expecting, this wasn't it. It looks like a three storey office block. Once inside it still looks like one right down to the office doors, one either side of the foyer. One reads 'Templar and Duncan Private Investigators' and the other reads 'Stone Office Supplies' neither of which has anything to do with Rangeman as far as I could see. Then he started to speak, his dark eyes full of emotion.

His explanation brought tears to my eyes. This was where his dream was born and he wanted me to have his keys to it. He led me across the hall to a light green door the paint peeling and scratched and asked me to use the other key on the ring to open it. It looked like it should hold nothing more spectacular than a mop and bucket but when I pulled it open I found a set of beautifully carved stairs. He stepped past me and started to take the duffel bags up.

He told me once that the bat cave was forever, and this was it. This was the moment of choice and I could either run to him or away. I made sure the door was closed and locked behind me and with a deep breath took the first step towards my bright new future. This is the home of the real Ricardo Carlos Manoso and not the impersonal Haywood apartment where he's Ranger.

He waited at the top and I flew up those last few stairs into his waiting arms. As his lips touched mine I knew I'd made the right decision. He drew away far too soon and I looked up at him "Welcome to the Bat Cave" he punctuated each word with a light kiss and then turned me to face into the room. He kissed the top of my head and whispered "Go explore, I'll be in the kitchen when you're done"

I swung back to face him. "Not so fast" I told him and craned up on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his "There's only one thing I want to explore right now and it ain't the bat cave, it's the Batman"

His dark eyes turned into black pools of lust and my insides turned to mush and if he hadn't slipped his arms around me I'd have slithered to the floor "Stephanie" he whispered.

"Take me to bed" it sounded like an order.

"No" His voice was gentle but the word struck me like a slap and I took a step back.

"Listen please" he held open his arms and with a slight hesitation I stepped into them and he held me close for the space of ten heartbeats "I had this all planned, right down to the last detail, when I was far away from you and I couldn't or daren't sleep, I used to imagine this moment"

I couldn't get a breath as I looked up into his eyes, gone was the mask, the blank face, here, at least in his space he was open to me. "How you would explore your new home and then come find me so that I could feed you, bathe with you, then make love to you until morning"

That was simply the most romantic, sexy and utterly mind blowing thing anyone has ever said to me "I'm on board with that plan" I blinked away the mist of tears.

"I'll be waiting in the kitchen for you, love" his smile is gentle and totally loving and I swear my toes just curled.

"You are incredible" my voice finally broke on the last word and the first tear ran down my cheek. He wiped it gently away and smiled down at me and pulled me into him. He held me and let out a long sigh and I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

He turns me again to face the room and now I'm concentrating on something more than him I take a second to look around. "It's beautiful" I whisper and he slips his arms around me and pulls me back against him.

"Not as beautiful as you" he whispers back.

It's all one room, the windows bigger than I thought they were from the outside and the natural light sweeps through the space making it feel warm. I slide easily out of his arms and start my tour.

On the right side of the stairs there's a boxed in area, a wet room with a shower and toilet, I discover as I pull open the door. The tiles are white with accents in blues and greens and it feels welcoming. On the far side is a staircase which must lead to the upper floor.

Working my way round I enter the living space with the biggest TV I think that I have ever seen built into the wall and underneath there's what seems to be a state of the art DVD and sound system and the three huge sofas that surround it in a rough horseshoe are brown leather and they look worn, scuffed and supremely comfortable. There's a square table just in front of the sofas and it bears the usual remote controls and a pile of mail.

The next stop should be the kitchen as it's next in the circle but I cross diagonally and instead go back to the top of the stairs this time stepping into the space on the left. It's been set up as a library with floor to ceiling book shelves and built in to the wall under the window is an alcove with an upholstered window seat. As I get close in to the window I see the wooden shutters that fold back into a recess to let as much light in as possible but they would keep the sight of all that bad weather out beautifully in the winter. Every detail no matter how small has been considered and I think that's just wonderful. It's as special as its owner and I'm truly grateful that he chose to share it with me.

All that's left on this floor is the kitchen and as I approach I can see him standing at the stove. It too is top of the line as are the rest of the appliances that I can see and the counters are granite and the cupboards are the same wood as the bookshelves and the windows , every detail no matter how small just fits.

A lot of time and thought has gone into this place and this must be what he thought about in all those deadly places when he, how did he put it?, 'couldn't or daren't sleep', this was what distracted him from the full horror of those situations.

Whatever he's cooking smells wonderful.

He grins at my approach and pauses in what he's doing to give me a kiss before getting back to the serious business of feeding me. I take a seat at the small dining table which has been elegantly set with snow white table linens and candles in exquisite glass holders where I find a glass of champagne and a box in the middle of my dinner plate. I take a sip of ice cold bubbles and ask "What's this?"

"Ella informs me that you had a birthday while I was away, I owe you a gift and I hope you like it"

The box is shiny black and it has a gold ribbon. I remove the ribbon carefully and pull off the lid. Inside there's what looks like a key ring nestled amongst the tissue paper and I pull at it and end up with a piece of moulded plastic in my hand. Puzzled I turn it over and suddenly I know what this is!

It's a keyless entry system for a car, more specifically a Honda, probably a CR-V. I look up to find him watching me in anticipation. He points to the window and I follow his finger and he stands behind me as I press the button and the lights flash on a shiny new black car.

Yes it's a CR-V and it's gorgeous. I lock the doors again and turn to him. "Carlos, I can't accept this"

"I need to know that you are safe and I don't want you driving any more POS cars"

"Something bad will happen to it" I explain "And it's so beautiful"

"No you are precious and beautiful and its job is to transport you safely wherever you need to go. It is expendable, you however are not" He looked at me, those dark eyes full of love and I just melted "Please accept it Stephanie, I need to know that you are driving a safe and reliable car"

"Then let me pay for some of it" I pleaded.

"Fine, we'll come to some arrangement" he conceded.

"Thank you" I turned back to look at my new shiny toy and wiped a little tear from under my eye.

**Ranger's POV**

If she thinks I'll take a penny from her for the car, she's dead wrong, but now isn't the time to argue, she's taken it and that's all that matters.

"Do you like the place so far?" I ask as I put the salad I was dressing on to the table and return to the stove to fetch the chicken breast strips I'd cooked and arranged them on a serving plate before grabbing the bread and bringing them both over and taking a seat to enjoy our first home cooked meal together.

There's a question in her eyes, well about a dozen of them and I wonder which one she's going to ask first.

"Are those real offices downstairs?" Not the one I thought, but a good one.

"No they are small flats. One belongs to Tank; the other is shared by Lester and Bobby.

"So what are the names on the doors all about?" she's genuinely puzzled by it.

"Templar and Duncan, the Templars were once considered to be Holy Warriors and Santos means 'Holy'. Duncan is from the Gaelic for Brown Warrior"

She grinned "Lester and Bobby, very clever and no obvious link to Rangeman, so Tank has something to do with Stone?"

"What's Tank's name?"

She took a sip of wine and thought about it. "I know it's Pierre, but as far as I'm aware the last person who asked him his surname was never seen or heard from again"

I laughed, he isn't quite as bad as that, but he comes close "Pierre, French form of Peter and the meaning is from the Greek for Stone"

She laughed "I'd never have worked them out"

"If you're very good we can sneak in and have a look later"

"Ooh! Yes please!" she exclaimed.

The rest of the questions are the ones I expect and even with the casual conversation we can both feel the tension rising between us. This is how it should have been from the start, this slow burn is exquisite, when we finally come together, it will be explosive, for both of us. I promise.

"You finished?" I ask and she nods.

"Do you want to go and have a look upstairs while I clean up here?"

She nods and grins "Yes please!" and jumps to her feet pushing back her chair.

My voice drops to a husky whisper "Should I bring the champagne?"

"Am I going to need Dutch courage tonight?" she asks suddenly breathless.

I say nothing and just shoot her the full wolf grin, all 100 watts of it and she grips the table. "Go and finish your exploration as I'm very eager to start mine"

Her chest is heaving and I can see her nipples pebbled through her shirt sending all my blood further south. Dios, she's beautiful and I'm going to worship every inch of her alabaster skin before the sun rises tomorrow.

Playfully I tell her "Go now or we'll never make it to the bed"

She takes off, a little unsteady on her feet as if her knees are weak and I resist the urge to chase down my prey and have my very wicked way with her.

**Steph's POV**

I've hated the thought of making love on a dining table since I caught the Dick and the Skank on mine. But with him I'm more than considering it. I can't say what's stronger, my desire for him or my need to see the rest of this place.

Another lovely staircase, each looks hand carved, wonderfully finished and the rail feels soft as silk under my hand. I pause as I reach the top and just drink in the spectacle before me.

The entire upper floor is given over to an open plan bedroom and office area.

Directly across from me is the bed, but that can wait, for the moment.

I enter the office space and the first thing I find is a picture of me on his huge desk.

It's not a photograph, it's a drawing. I sit down in his big black leather office chair as I pick it up. I'm dressed in my LBD with my hair twisted up in a knot on my head and whoever has drawn it has flattered me outrageously as I look absolutely gorgeous. My eyes are huge and they look smoky, sexy and the dress hugs my curves in all the right places. There's a signature in the bottom right corner and I lean towards it trying to make it out, but I can't. Apart from the picture of me, there is little else on his desk apart from a photo of his daughter, taken this year and I smile as I recognise her and my eyes are drawn back to my picture and I look up over the top of it to the bed. It's the same dark wood as the stairs, the head and foot boards carved with intricate and beautiful scroll work and it sits on a platform in the corner of the room.

I'm drawn to it, the linens are, as you would expect, the very finest Egyptian cotton in startling white and the claret bedspread is soft and warm under my fingers. It's almost the same colour as the shirt he wore on our almost date.

I look up and find him watching me with the duffel bags over his shoulders. He placed them on the bed and opened his and took out a folded pile of clothing and walked towards a blank wall. He tapped one section gently and a door swung open. How clever, the wardrobes are built in. I walk to him and study the walls which are covered in an exquisite terracotta fabric making the place feel warm and cosy despite the size. Only close up can I see the joins and I move to my duffel bag and go for the strap to pull it over to me and he grabs it first and pulls it away. "I'll do that; you still have some exploring to do"

With a smile I head towards the bathroom, a very generous en-suite with a large antique bath and a huge multi headed shower tiled in white with highlights of opulent black and gold. The towels reflect the colours with black hand towels, gold bath towels and the bath sheets are so white they are almost blinding.

Behind the door hangs a black bath robe, similar to the one that I use at Haywood and now I know that Ella provided all the niceties. I bet if I looked under the sink I'd find all my favourite toiletries and a few necessities. The woman is a goddess.

They say that an Englishman's house is his castle, but this place is his safe haven and his arms are mine. I've reached my journey's end and I make my way back to where he's waiting both duffels unpacked. He's perched on the foot board waiting for me.

"Carlos, your home is wonderful"

"You think so?"

I nodded furiously "Oh yes"

"I realised it was missing something"

Puzzled I ask "What's that? You seem to have everything you need here"

"You" His smile sent my heart beat into orbit. "Now for phase two of my plans" his voice had dropped to the huskiest of whispers and it sent a sensuous shiver down my spine.

His head lowers to mine, but he doesn't kiss me "Shower or bath?" he asks

"Don't care" I tell him and I mean it, my fingers are itching to open the buttons of his shirt to touch that soft skin that I've dreamed of for so long.

"Bath" he decides and with a look that should have burned all my clothes right off, he presses his lips to mine.

**Ranger's POV**

Am I symbolically washing off the Cop's fingerprints? Or is this the ritual cleansing of the victim before she's sacrificed to my unholy lust?

I wonder sometimes why this was part of my fantasy. Then I remember how dirty and cold I was when I was thinking about it and it makes sense. How the thought of the softness of her alabaster skin beneath my soapy hands as they roam freely over her body was the one thing guaranteed to keep me awake on a night where sleep would have meant death.

Her eyes are wide, her cheeks tinged with pink as she stands before me naked. I know she would love to hide away, but she's being forced to endure my scrutiny as we wait for the bath to fill. I raise a hand and run the back of my hand down her cheek "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known"

She shakes her head "No, you are perfection, every part of you pleases me" She catches my hand and brings it to her lips and kisses my knuckles, then slowly starts to caress my hand with her fingertips tracing the calluses on my fingers, stroking each one, studying my hands as if they were fascinating to her.

I'm not sure how much of this tender torture I can take, already I ache for her and I need to soothe the fire in my blood with the sweet balm of her body.

Submerged in silken warmth, the passion rising between us should be heating this water to way beyond boiling, she feels even better under my hands than all of my imaginings. Her soft moans and gasps, the way she writhes and arches as my hands enveloped in soft soap suds move across the curves and planes of her body.

Then it's my turn and her hands are heaven and hell as they caress me. Her gentlest touch leaves fire in its wake and the untouched parts feel like ice in comparison.

"Carlos, please take me to bed" her voice is filled with passion and a quiet desperation and I can't wait any longer.

"Yes Ma'am" I tell her as heedless of the water I lift her up and carry her off. It feels glorious to have her in my arms and I lay her down on our bed lower my body to hers until our lips merge and our bodies lie heart to heart.

**Steph's POV **

I can see stars, literally. Above the bed there's a glass roof and I'm staring up at the night sky. I am sated, boneless, I thought I remembered how good he was and I find that my memory holds only a poor recollection of how well we fit together and the heights of pleasure he can take me to.

He's gone to fetch a drink. Gloriously naked, bathed in moonlight, he returns carrying a couple of bottles of water and he hands me one and before slipping back in beside me.

"Yo" he runs a gentle finger down my cheek "You OK?"

"Yo back" I smile and sigh "Oh yes"

"Is this the time to talk?" he asks his eyes serious.

"Sure" I back away from him slightly, a little nervous now.

"Stephanie, please don't run from me"

I tuck a curl behind my ear "I'm not", but we both know I was.

He sighed and shook his head "For this to work between us there are a few things that we have to discuss" he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers "You are the most precious thing in my life and I need to know that you are protected. I'd like you to think about how best we can do that, we need to talk about it and negotiate what measures you are willing to put up with against what I deem to be necessary for your safety" he raised our joined hands to his lips and kissed my knuckles gently.

I look into those eyes, dark pools in the moonlight and I realise that I am where I was destined to be. I am face to face with the other half of my soul and for the first time I know what it's like to be complete.

"OK" I tell him, my heart full of love that he would consult me on what is after all something that he knows much better than I do. Being his, isn't going to be the loss of self that I feared, I'll lose nothing in this union and gain everything I ever wanted. "I'll think about it, I'm sure we can find something that suits us both" I smile and he leans forwards and captures my lips and once again I'm lost in the place where only we exist, our own version of paradise. This is the place that I've always yearned to be, even when I didn't really know what it was I was missing, a word too small to encompass all the feelings that come with it, but it's the only one there is.

I am home.

**Ranger's POV**

Negotiation and compromise, these are the watchwords for our life together. To keep her, there must be honest and open communication, this is where the other men who have loved her have made their mistakes, but this will not be mine. I intend to keep her until all the suns in the universe grow cold and dim.

Never will I treat her as if her opinion matters less than mine; she will always be, not just my heart and conscience but that of Rangeman too. Her instincts are some of the best I know and her spidey sense is worth more than she will ever know.

I have been fortunate enough to gain the love and trust of an angel with silver wings and I'm going to make sure that she only knows happiness. She will be protected when she needs to be, but I swear that she will have the time and space to fly. And I will be the one to catch her if she falls.

Her lips feel sweet against mine, her body shifting subtly at first towards me, now our bodies are entwining in a dance as old as time and I love to hear her gasps and moans as I explore and savour her gifts. I am hers and she is mine in ways that I could never have anticipated and have never experienced before and its warmth fills me and finally banishes the cold from my dark soul.

She has healed me, inside and out. This place was always my sanctuary, now, with her here with me, it's truly my home.

**The End.**

**Author's note**

To all my readers and reviewers who have made this journey with me, thank you for your time, effort and patience.

Your response to my story has been fantastic and you have given me the courage to continue. My words are inadequate to truly do justice to how grateful I am to you all.

To her Imperial Majesty, you are as always my dear friend and my valued mentor and I thank you for all your help and encouragement along the way.

And if you will indulge me, I'd like to include this.

Each of these songs has helped and hindered in ways that I can't even begin to describe. The term eclectic doesn't even start to cover this particular playlist.

**Alexi Murdoch's - Breathe.** This was the one that started it all. It was stuck in my head while I was really ill. Please check it out and pay special attention to the lyrics. Remind you of anyone?

**Theory of a Deadman- Invisible man. **

**Justin Haywood- Forever Autumn**. (In this case the Dark Autumn Dub from Jeff Wayne's The War of the Worlds)

**Linkin Park- Leave out All the Rest**

**Burn Burn- Lost Prophets **

**Nickelback- Savin' Me **

**Placebo- Running up that Hill**

**Depeche Mode- It's no good**

**Patti Smith- Because the night**

**Fleetwood Mac- Say that you Love me.**

**Metallica – Nothing Else matters.**

**Depeche Mode- Precious** – This is where the half remembered song fragment came from in chapter 3 came from, just in case you wondered.

**The** **Cult- Born to be Wild**

**The Police – If I ever lose my faith in you.**

**Def Leppard- Long Long Way to Go**

**Ultravox- Lament**

**HIM – Wicked Game**

**Everything but the Girl- Missing**

**Creed- One last Breath**

**Inxs - Mystify. **

**Pearl Jam- The Fixer**

And this one has absolutely nothing to do with the story, but it's embedded in my head and won't go away. **Men without hats- The Safety Dance.** It is with me every time I sit down at my computer. If you know it then smile and laugh at poor me, if you don't please don't go and look it up as I would hate to be responsible for anyone else getting a cheesy 80's pop one hit wonder stuck in their head. You have been warned!

It seems so inadequate, but it's all I have, so,

Thank you

Until the next time,

Valzie.


End file.
